La puissance des Ackerman
by vaness2212
Summary: Dans notre monde actuel, caché de tous. La plus puissante famille de vampire survit toujours avec l'aide des tous derniers clans restant. Mais le jour ou les vampires vont commencer à traîner autour de Eren Yaeger, ça ne va pas du tout plaire à leurs ennemis de toujours les titans et surtout pas à leur chef Sieg.
1. Chapter 1

Assit seul dans le canapé du sombre salon de la demeure, Livai soupira en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage. Le sang coula dans sa gorge lui infligeant de nouveau une sensation de bien-être, mais cela ne le rassasia pas totalement. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Le sang d'animaux n'était pas fait pour eux. Pourtant, c'était la vie que sa famille avait choisi. Cela faisait des décennies maintenant que la famille Ackerman avait renoncé à dévorer des humains. Et à quel prix pensa Livaï amèrement. Toutes ces bonnes actions n'avaient pas empêché sa famille de se faire exterminer par ces humains. Tout ça à cause de l'autre espèce de vampire qui les dévoraient sans vergogne. Bien sûr, ces crétins d'humains ne pouvaient pas faire la différence entre les vampires de pure souche et les titans.  
Aujourd'hui, à cause de ces massacres, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup à encore exister. Eux, la plus puissante famille de vampire ne comptait plus que 3 membres. Son oncle Kenny, lui et sa cousine Mikasa. Après le massacre de sa famille ou sa mère, son oncle, sa tante et la fiancée de son oncle survivant avaient succombé, Kenny les as recueillis tous les 2 et protégé du monde extérieur en continuant de diriger les derniers clans de vampire restant. À savoir le clan Church dirigé par son dernier membre vivant, son meilleur ami Farlan et par sa femme dont il s'était imprégné il y à maintenant presque 100 ans, Isabelle du clan Zoé. Isabelle était l'une des 2 dernières survivantes de ce clan dirigé maintenant par sa sœur aînée Hanji qui était également la meilleure amie de Livai bien qu'ils soient totalement opposés au niveau des caractères.  
Kenny travaillait aussi étroitement dans la direction des clans avec son bras droit Erwin dirigeant du clan Smith. Clan qui ne comptait plus que 2 membres également. Erwin et son cousin Mike.  
Autant dire que les survivants des vampires étaient très peu. Et pendant ce temps, les titans comptaient toujours beaucoup de membres avec la famille Braun comptant encore 8 membres dont le chef de clan Reiner Braun, le clan Tybur qui était le clan le plus puissant de cette espèce, le clan Leonart qui ne comptait maintenant plus que 2 membres, mais ça l'avait rendu encore plus cruel surtout depuis que monsieur Leonart avait passé la direction du clan à sa fille Annie, le clan Hoover comptant encore quelques membres protégé par leur dirigeant Bertolt depuis le décès de son père, le clan Grice qui était le clan comptant le plus grand nombre de personne à l'heure actuel, le clan Galliard dirigé actuellement par Porco et sa femme Peak depuis le meurtre de son frère aîné Marcel. Et surtout, le plus puissant représentant de leur espèce, un humain transformé par un membre des titans, chose interdite dans leur espèce et pourtant, cet humain avait fini par tuer son créateur et avait imposé sa suprématie à tous les clans de titans en prenant goût au pouvoir du sang humain. Cet être assoiffé de sang, se prénommait Sieg Jaeger.

Un bruit fini par sortir Livaï de ses pensées en voyant sa cousine entrer dans la grande demeure  
-Ou t'étais ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dit-elle sur le même ton.  
-T'es encore parti voir ce sale humain  
-Et alors ?  
-Ttttsss, dit-il agacé. Tu te rends compte de qui il est ? Son frère est notre pire ennemi  
-Demi-frère, dit-elle sur la défensive. Et il ignore tout de lui, je te signale  
Effectivement, après la transformation de Sieg, celui-ci s'était fait porter pour mort auprès de sa famille afin qu'il puisse continuer sa mascarade sanglante sans qu'aucun humain ne se pose de question sur lui.  
Croyant son fils unique mort, Dina Jaeger sa mère s'était laissé envahir par la tristesse et avait fini par se suicider. À la suite de ces tragédies, monsieur Jaeger avait fini par déménager dans un petit village à côté de la demeure Ackerman afin de pouvoir recommencer tout à zéro. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en rencontrant une femme du nom de Carla qu'il épousa et ensemble ils ont eu un fils du nom de Eren  
-Il est différent dit Mikasa faiblement. Il n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il est généreux, gentil, il n'hésite pas à défendre les plus faibles.  
-Mais ça reste un humain lui fit remarquer son cousin. Dois-je te rappeler à cause de qui nous sommes orphelins  
-Je suis au courant, dit-elle en engageant une bataille de regard noir avec lui. Mais ils ne sont pas tous pareils. Comme dans notre espèce. Il y a des gens bien et des mauvais.  
-Je t'interdis de le revoir, c'est bien clair ? Dit-il très sérieusement.  
-Tu n'as rien à me dire. Être mon cousin ne te donne aucun droit sur moi  
-Non mais le jour du massacre, quand les adultes nous ont obligés à nous enfuir, j'ai promis à tes parents de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que je ferais. J'ai été clair ?  
D'habitude, elle ne se laissait pas impressionner par l'air dur de son cousin. Mais elle savait à quel point cette promesse comptait pour lui. Malgré ses airs distants, la famille était ce qu'il y a de plus important pour Livaï.  
-Ça suffit Livaï laisse la tranquille intervint une nouvelle personne en entrant dans le salon  
-J'essaye juste de la garder en vie dit Livaï en se tournant vers son oncle  
-Je sais bien. Mais elle sait se débrouiller toute seule. Après tout, c'est une Ackerman dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé  
-C'est vrai que ça aidé notre famille à s'en sortir dit-il rageusement….Désolé, soupira-t-il en percutant le regard de Kenny.  
C'était sûrement le plus touché par le massacre. Quand il a eu lieu, sa fiancée était enceinte de 4 mois et non comptant d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie et son fils à naître, il avait aussi perdu son frère et sa sœur  
-Non dit Kenny en soupirant à son tour. T'as sans doute raison. Mikasa, c'est plus prudent que tu restes loin de ce garçon. Son demi-frère pourrait chercher à le retrouver et si tu es dans sa ligne de mire, il n'hésitera pas à t'éliminer.  
-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en regardant le sol  
-Écoute dit-il en s'approchant de sa nièce. Je sais que tu y es attaché, mais c'est mieux pour toi et pour toute notre espèce  
-Non dit-elle faiblement. Je ne peux pas parce que c'est trop tard  
-C'est pas vrai dit Kenny en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Livaï fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase  
-Mikasa, est-ce que tu t'es imprégné ? Demanda le chef de clan  
-Oui, avoua-t-elle  
À l'entente de cette phrase, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Livaï. L'imprégnation était une chose obligatoire pour n'importe quel vampire. C'était un stade important dans leur vie. Et une fois fait, l'imprégnation était irréversible. Elle ne se réalisait qu'une fois dans une vie et ce lien était plus fort que tout. Si le vampire se retrouvait éloigné de l'objet de son désir, ça le tuait à petit feu jusqu'à le consumer. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui commençait à rendre Kenny si faible malgré qu'il essayait de ne rien faire paraître. Mais maintenant que la mort l'avait séparé de son seul et unique amour, il était condamné à mourir sous peu et ce sera ensuite au tour de Livaï de reprendre la direction du clan.  
-Mais tu en es sûr ? Demanda Kenny  
-J'ai eu tous les stades, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai d'abord vue en rêve, ensuite, j'ai eu ma trace dit-elle montrant l'espèce de tache de naissance sur le bas de son ventre. Et puis j'ai été incapable de me tenir loin de lui plus de 2 jours  
-C'est pas vrai soupira Livaï en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Parmi tous les êtres qui peuple cette planète il a fallu que ce soit lui.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons rien y changer dit Kenny. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il va falloir qu'elle le morde.  
-Et si il devient comme son frère, assoiffé de sang ? Demanda Livaï  
-C'est un risque que nous devons prendre malheureusement. Mikasa, est-ce que tu lui a déjà parlé ?  
-Non avoua-t-elle. Je me contente juste de l'observer de loin  
-Bien alors la première chose à faire est de te faire le rencontrer. Nous devons t'inscrire à son lycée et tu devras te rapprocher de lui  
-Je n'aime pas du tout ce plan soupira Livaï. Et si un titan la repère ? Ou qu'elle se fait démasquer ? D'autant plus que c'est d'un Jaeger qu'elle s'est amouraché. Les titans risquent de le convoiter aussi si ils l'apprennent  
-C'est vrai que ça comporte beaucoup de risque. C'est pourquoi je te charge de veiller sur elle  
-Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?  
-Tu vas te faire engager comme professeur de math  
-Non mais ça ne va pas ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as toujours brillé dans cette matière pendant tes cours particuliers. Et puis falsifier un diplôme ce n'est pas très dur  
-Tu me vois vraiment m'occuper d'une bande d'adolescents ? Demanda-t-il blasé  
-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras comment les gérer. Bon moi, je vais aller tout arranger pour que tu te fasses engager et inscrire Mikasa comme élève.  
-Attends je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ce plan. Kenny, Kenny ! Dit-il alors qu'il avait déjà quitté la demeure

Le lundi matin, Eren Jaeger grogna alors que les rayons du soleil sont venus lui brûler les yeux  
-Eren soupira sa mère les mains sur les hanches. Tu vas être en retard en cours dépêche-toi  
-Ça va soupira le brun en se redressant péniblement avant d'aller prendre sa douche.  
Après ça, il a rejoint son père à la cuisine pour avaler son petit-déjeuner tandis que quelqu'un toqua à la porte  
-Oh, bonjour Armin sourit Carla Jaeger en ouvrant au blond  
-Bonjour madame Jaeger. Eren est prêt ? Demanda-t-il  
-Presque, tu n'as qu'à entrer en attendant, dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine  
-Bonjour monsieur Jaeger dit-il à l'homme assis en train de lire son journal  
-Bonjour Armin répondit celui-ci. Comment va ton grand-père aujourd'hui ?  
-Beaucoup mieux grâce à votre traitement merci dit-il sincèrement.  
-Bon, je suis prêt Armin dit Eren en avalant son jus de fruit d'un coup. On peut y aller  
-D'accord confirma son meilleur ami. Bonne journée monsieur et madame Jaeger  
-Vous aussi les garçons sourit Carla  
Les 2 adolescents ont ensuite pris le chemin de leur lycée ou ils ont rejoint leur bande d'amis

-Oh, je vous en prie râla un châtain en observant un couple s'embrasser  
-J… jean à raison Ymir dit la petite blonde en se décollant de sa petite amie, rouge. Nous sommes en public.  
-Et alors dit la brune en passant son bras sur les épaules de la blonde. Il est juste jaloux parce qu'il révérait de le faire avec Marco  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Jean en rosissant légèrement. Je te l'ai déjà dit Ymir, je ne suis pas gay dit-il en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner  
-Mais bien sûr soupira la plus grande des filles. Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin admettre la vérité ? On est au 21 ème siècle quand même  
-Ouais, mais tu connais son père intervint un garçon aux cheveux coupé cours en s'approchant des 2 tout en tenant la main de sa petite amie  
-Conny à raison avoua la brune coiffée d'une queue-de-cheval haute. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents qui acceptent l'homosexualité de leurs enfants comme vous 2  
-Mes parents m'ont abandonné à la naissance et le père de Historia se fiche complètement de sa fille illégitime, je te rappelle.  
-T'as compris ce qu'on voulait dire quoi dit Conny.  
-Ils ont raison avoua Historia. Même si mon père se fiche pas mal de moi, ma demi-sœur à très bien pris le faite que je sois bisexuel, mais connaissant la famille strict de Jean, c'est probable qu'ils ne prennent pas très bien le faite que leur fils unique soit gay  
-Salut les gars dit un garçon brun en s'approchant d'eux. Vous savez ce que Jean à ? Il vient de m'ignorer complètement  
-Salut Marco sourit Historia. C'est rien, Ymir lui a encore fait une remarque qui lui a déplu et tu sais comme il se vexe vite. Hé Eren, Armin sourit-elle aux 2 garçons qui s'approchaient  
-Sasha t'est encore en train de manger ? Soupira Eren blasé en fixant la brune  
-Mais quoi j'ai faim. Mon père ne m'avait préparé qu'un tout petit-déjeuner  
-Elle ne changera jamais sourit Conny amusé  
-Et vous avez vu dit Armin en fixant l'entrée de l'école devant laquelle se trouvait 2 personnes  
-C'est qui eux ? Demanda Sasha la bouche pleine  
-Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont plutôt canon  
-Ymir !  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa petite amie. T'en connais beaucoup toi des personnes qui ont un tel physique parfait en dehors de toi bien sûr.  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette fille dit Eren les sourcils froncés  
-Ça doit être une nouvelle dit Marco

Au même moment, les 2 personnes avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention.  
-Je te hais de m'obliger à faire ça soupira Livaï.  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, je te signale dit-elle blasé  
-Allez vient dit-il en avançant. On doit aller voir la directrice  
Arrivé dans le bureau, la vieille dame est venue les accueillir  
-Bonjour, dit-elle en venant serrer la main du jeune homme. Vous devez être monsieur Ackerman le nouveau professeur de Mathématique. On peut dire que vous tombez à pic. Notre dernier professeur vient juste de tomber en dépression.  
-Oui, c'est une chance pour moi, aussi dit-il avec toute l'amabilité dont il est capable. Ma famille et moi venons d'emménager dans le quartier alors j'avais justement besoin de travail et dans le même lycée que ma cousine en plus c'est une chance  
-Oh oui dit la directrice en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Tu dois être Mikasa. Bienvenue dans notre établissement. Bons, les cours vont commencer. Je vais vous conduire à votre première classe monsieur Ackerman et ensuite, j'irais te présenter à tes camarades Mikasa  
Disant cela, elle avait quitté son bureau suivis des 2 cousins  
-Et voilà dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une première salle de classe. La 3 ème B est toute à vous. Et puis ensuite vous enchaîné avec la classe des terminal C qui est justement la classe de votre cousine. Tenez voici votre horaire.  
-Merci, dit-il en attrapant la feuille  
-Bon et bien bonne chance dit-elle en s'éloignant pour continuer sa route avec Mikasa  
Maintenant seul dans les couloirs, Livaï pris une grande inspiration et poussa la porte  
-Bon ok les morveux. Tout le monde assis et que je ne vous entendent pas.  
Voilà de quoi poser les bases de sa personnalité auprès de ses élèves. En même temps, aucun des adolescents n'osa protester face au regard meurtrier de leur nouveau professeur.

Au même moment, Mikasa suivit la directrice dans sa nouvelle classe  
-Restez assis indiqua la vieille dame aux élèves. Bonjour professeur Schultz dit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme aux cheveux noirs coiffé en épis sur l'arrière de sa tête  
-Bonjour madame dit-il poliment  
-Je viens vous amener une nouvelle élève. Je compte sur vous pour la mettre à l'aise  
-Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit-il en l'observant quitter la classe. Alors déjà enchanté jeune fille. Moi je suis Gunther Schultz et je serais ton professeur d'histoire/ Géo pour le reste de l'année. Alors je t'en prie, tu peux te présenter aux autres  
-Je suis Mikasa Ackerman, je viens d'arriver dans le quartier avec ma famille, dit-elle simplement  
-D'accord et bien Mikasa, tu peux aller t'asseoir à coté de Minah au 3 éme rang indiqua-t-il en montrant la jeune fille coiffée de couettes noires  
Sans rien dire, Mikasa s'exécuta  
-Salut lui sourit sa voisine. Enchanté, comme le prof l'a dit, je suis Minah Carolina et eux, ce sont mes meilleurs amis Thomas et Nack dit-elle en montrant le blond puis le brun assis à côté d'elle  
-Salut, dit-elle simplement en s'adressant aux 2 garçons avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

À la fin de l'heure de cours, Livaï fut heureux de pouvoir quitter enfin sa classe. Mais en passant la porte, une jeune femme failli lui foncer dedans  
-Oh, veuillez m'excuser dit-elle gêné.  
-Ce n'est rien dit simplement Livaï en jetant à peine un regard à la petite rousse avant de continuer sa route  
-Bonjour à tous. Je vais commencer par prendre vos devoirs, entendit-il dans son dos. La femme qui avait failli le bousculer était donc un professeur malgré qu'elle semblait jeune  
Il continua finalement sa route pour entrer dans sa nouvelle salle de classe  
-Salut les morveux dit-il en entrant dans la classe tandis que tous les élèves tournaient le regard vers lui. Asseyez-vous ordonna-t-il  
En s'exécutant, la plupart des adolescentes l'ont regardé émerveiller ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Mikasa  
-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller pas 4 chemins. Je suis le professeur Ackerman je remplace votre ancien professeur de math  
A l'entente de son nom, tout le monde s'est tourné vers Mikasa  
-J'avais presque oublié que t'étais la morveuse, soupira-t-il. Alors oui, avant qu'on me pose la question. Mikasa est ma cousine. Maintenant que c'est clair, tout le monde à intérêt à se concentrer. Prenez vos livres à la page 403  
Tout le monde obéi alors sans broncher. Au bout de 4 heures de cours, le temps de midi est enfin arrivé libérant les élèves et les professeurs.  
En arrivant dans la salle des profs, Livaï repéra une table libre vers laquelle il se dirigea ne souhaitant qu'une chose, être tranquille. Mais quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement.  
-Bonjour dit la personne en se postant devant lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure. Je suis Petra Ral professeur de français  
-La pressée constata Livaï en observant un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui ce qui était un fait notoire vu sa petite taille. Elle avait des cheveux roux coupé un peu au-dessus de ses épaules, de grands yeux bruns amicaux et un sourire joyeux se dessinait sur son visage  
-Oui c'est moi sourit-elle encore plus. Alors vous êtes le professeur qui remplace le professeur de Math ?  
-Ouais Livaï Ackerman se présenta-t-il  
-Enchanté. Vous voulez-vous joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la table ou 3 hommes étaient déjà assis  
Instinctivement, Livaï voulut répondre non mais le but de sa mission lui revint en tête. Il devait se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons  
-Ok dit-il simplement en suivant la rousse  
-Je vous présente Gunther, il est professeur d'histoire/ géo dit-elle en montrant le brun. À coté c'est Erd Gin, il est professeur d'anglais dit-elle en montrant le blond avec une queue de cheval attaché à l'arrière de son crâne. Et lui, c'est Oruo Bossard, il est professeur de Philosophie. Les gars, je vous présente Livaï Ackerman le nouveau professeur de Math  
-Salut dirent les 3 garçons

À la fin de la journée, Livaï fut heureux de retrouver son vrai monde en se retrouvant assis dans le salon de Farlan et Isabelle.  
-Alors comment, c'est passé ta première journée ? Lui demanda Isabelle  
-C'était horrible, soupira-t-il en attrapant le verre de sang que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Je déteste être amical avec les gens  
-Amicale ? Dit Hanji surprise et il n'y a pas eu de morts ?  
-Ça va la ferme 4 yeux soupira-t-il en foudroyant sa meilleure amie du regard  
-Et pour Mikasa ? On est sûr qu'il s'agit bien du cadet Jaeger ? Demanda sérieusement Farlan  
-Malheureusement, elle est formelle. Kenny est persuadé qu'il faut qu'elle se rapproche de lui pour le transformer ensuite, mais je ne suis pas du tout convaincu.  
-C'est normal. Si la folie est de famille alors on aura un nouveau titan fou allié sur les bras compris Hanji. Et on sera obligé de l'éliminer.  
-Mais si on fait ça, ça tuera Mikasa fit remarquer Isabelle. On est dans une belle merde  
-Ouais, c'est sûr confirma Livaï  
-Mais si Mikasa est imprégné maintenant, ça veut dire que dans le clan principal, il ne reste plus que toi Livaï  
-Ça m'arrangerais si ça n'arrivait jamais dit-il sérieusement. Imagine que ça tombe sur un titan ou un de ses dérangé d'humain. Ce serait l'horreur.  
-Ouais, mais si ce n'est pas une de ces espèces-là, il ne reste plus que les vampires. Et je te rappelle qu'on est plus que 4 à ne pas être imprégné. Mike, Erwin, toi et moi. Alors tu choisi lequel d'entre nous pour t'imprégner ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur  
-Oh la ferme, je viens de manger dit-il dégoutté  
-Tu sais ce n'est pas si terrible de s'imprégner essaya de le rassurer Farlan. C'est même top, dit-il en souriant à Isabelle  
-Pitié, vous êtes le tout dernier couple de vampire pur souche qui existe. Au moins vous n'avez pas eu à vous coltiner un humain ou un titan  
-Si ça se trouve ce ne sera pas si terrible relativisa Isabelle  
-Tu parles. Il est hors de question que je m'entiche d'une de ces horreurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Plus tard dans la soirée, Livaï est rentré chez lui  
-Alors dit Mikasa en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. On dirait que tu t'es fait des amis profs.  
-Je joue mon rôle, c'est tout. D'ailleurs ça ne te ferait pas de mal de faire pareil. Je ne t'ai pas vu approcher une seule fois de Jaeger de la journée ni même de personne d'ailleurs. Tu ne vas pas y arriver en passant pour l'élève distante  
-Je fais ce que je peux ok dit-elle agacé.  
-Ouais ben ce n'est pas assez. D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi là ?  
-Mes devoirs. Je dois passer pour une élève normale non ?  
-Ouais, mais il n'y a pas qu'avec les cours que tu devrais le faire

* * *

Le lendemain, Mikasa était assise seule pour déjeuner dans la pelouse quand une bande de garçons s'approcha d'elle  
-Dit donc beauté dit celui qui semblait être le chef. Qu'est-ce qu'une sublime créature comme toi fait toute seule ?  
-Rien, je mange dit-elle simplement  
-On peut se joindre à toi ?  
-Non merci  
-Allez fait pas ta timide dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avant d'entourer ses hanches de l'un de ses bras. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait devenir plus que des amis  
Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre, il s'est retrouvé plaqué au sol et Mikasa posté sur lui maintenait son bras pour l'immobiliser  
-Ne me touche pas, le prévient-elle  
-Sale garce dirent ses acolytes en voulant aller attaquer Mikasa, mais elle fut plus rapide  
-Bon sang dit Jean assit un peu plus loin avec ses amis. Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de mettre les brutes du lycée au tapis à elle toute seule ?  
-Cette fille est mon héroïne souri Ymir  
-Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Armin en le voyant se lever  
Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le groupe vaincu  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main pour aider Mikasa à se relever alors qu'elle venait d'enfoncer le visage de l'un des garçons dans la boue  
-Oui dit-elle simplement en attrapant sa main  
-Oh non c'est pas vrai dit Eren en voyant quelqu'un arriver en courant vers eux  
-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la jeune asiatique perdue  
-L'un des surveillants. Vite faut que tu files, vient dit-il en l'attrapant par la main pour partir en courant  
Non loin de là, Livaï enfonça ses mains dans ses poches après avoir observé toute la scène. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'approche qu'il attendait, mais au moins le résultat était là

Après avoir semé le surveillant, Eren se dirigeât vers ses amis pour s'installer tranquillement dans le cercle. Après tout, en se faisant passer pour des élèves qui n'ont à rien à se reprocher leur camouflage était parfait  
-T'aurais pas dû faire ça Eren, on risque d'avoir des problèmes maintenant fit remarquer Sasha  
-T'en fait pas. Et puis je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça alors qu'elle a fait ce qu'on rêve tout de faire depuis des années  
-Ok, sur ce point, je te rejoins. C'était démens sourit Conny  
-Merci dit Mikasa gêné  
-Mais où t'as appris à te battre comme ça ? Demanda Marco  
-Oh heu, c'est mon cousin qui m'a appris

Les ados sont ainsi restés tout le temps de midi à discuter incluant parfaitement Mikasa dans leur bande.

* * *

Mais en rentrant chez lui le soir, Eren était toujours perturbé. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette fille avant qu'elle n'arrive à son école. Mais soudain, un rêve qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, lui revient en tête.  
« Il se trouvait devant un hôtel, Armin était posté à côté de lui et dans la foule, il pouvait apercevoir ses parents qui lui souriaient, ainsi que ses amis.  
Soudain, une musique commença et une femme en robe de marié s'approcha de lui alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle avait des cheveux plus longs, mais elle ressemblait très fortement à Mikasa et puis d'un coup, il reconnut l'homme au bras de qui elle se tenait. C'était le professeur Ackerman »  
C'est impossible pensa Eren en chassant cette image de son esprit. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Mais il fronça les sourcils en sentant une sorte de démangeaison sur le bas de son ventre. En soulevant son T-shirt, il fut étonné de voir une sorte de tache de naissance. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais eu. Du moins pas qu'il se souvienne  
-Eren à table l'appela une voix en bas.  
-J'arrive, dit-il en se levant décidant de ne plus penser à tout ça

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mikasa était officiellement inclus dans la bande et plus personne ne la voyait sans ses nouveaux amis. Mais dans un énorme manoir à quelques kilomètres de là, un garçon blond entra dans un bureau plutôt chic.  
-Patron. Nous venons de recevoir des informations intéressantes  
-Hé bien, vas-y parle  
-Il semblerait que la famille Ackerman tourne beaucoup autour de votre demi-frère  
-Pour quelle raison ils s'intéresseraient à lui ?  
-Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Livaï a pris la couverture d'un professeur et Mikasa d'une élève qui semble être ami avec lui  
-Les vampires ne font jamais rien sans raison. Il faut que je sache. Nous devons nous aussi nous infiltrer et pour ça je pense avoir les personnes parfaites. Amène-moi, Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, Peak et Porco  
-Bien dit Colt le chef du clan Grice en quittant la pièce

* * *

Au même moment, Livaï se retournait dans son lit vivant un rêve agité.  
« Le vampire se trouvait dans le jardin du manoir des Ackerman et il observait au loin une rousse sourire à un petit bébé qu'elle berçait doucement dans ses bras.  
-Comment vont les 2 femmes de ma vie ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle  
-On va plutôt bien sourit Petra en relevant son visage vers lui afin de capturer ses lèvres.  
Ce à quoi Livaï répondit sans attendre en attrapant doucement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains  
Mais au bout de quelques instants, ils ont dû se décoller pour pouvoir respirer.  
-C'est pas juste de jouer avec moi comme ça dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? Demanda-t-il d'un air séducteur  
-Oh, je ne sais pas peut être notre fille -Je suis sûr qu'elle est prête pour une petite sieste en avance pour que je puisse profiter pleinement de sa maman et puis se serait bien de lui faire un petit frère tu ne crois pas

-Dit comme ça rigola Petra en l'embrassant de nouveau »  
Livaï se réveilla en sursaut avant de soupirer en passant sa main sur son visage. Passer du temps avec les humains commençait à le faire débloquer.  
Épuisé, il se leva pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mais en passant à côté du miroir de sa salle de bain, il fronça les sourcils avant de mieux observer son dos. Au-dessus de celui-ci se trouvait une espèce de tache de naissance.  
-C'est pas vrai grogna-t-il entre ses dents

* * *

Au même moment dans le village d'à côté, Petra dormait également d'un sommeil agité.  
« Elle se trouvait dans un grand manoir qui lui était inconnu. Elle avançait dans un long couloir quand elle poussa un cri en sentant un bras l'attraper. Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur et un torse était pressé contre sa poitrine.  
-Quelques choses me dit que tu me cherchais dit-il en l'observant de son regard gris si intense  
-Tu te prends pour le centre du monde ?

-Non seulement du tient  
-Bah, voyons  
-Ose me dire que tu as envie de me repousser, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien  
Bien sûr, elle ne put pas résister longtemps à glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs pour enfin capturer ses lèvres si attirantes.  
-Je le savais sourit Livai triomphant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Tu sais ce que je pense Petra Ral ?  
-Non dit-elle en s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres  
-Je pense que tu me cherchais pour des raisons très intimes. Même très peu orthodoxe  
-Non c'est pas du tout … dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un gémissement en sentant ses lèvres se poser dans son cou  
-Vraiment dit-il en s'attaquant maintenant à son lobe d'oreille la sentant perdre tous ses moyens  
-C'est… C'est déloyal, dit-elle en le poussant contre le mur opposé  
-Oh, on dirait que tu commences à contrôler ta force.  
\- Et ce n'est qu'un début dit-elle en ouvrant la porte à côté de lui avant de l'attraper par la chemise pour le forcer à y entrer  
Dedans, elle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de lui retirer sa chemise afin de pouvoir observer son torse parfaitement musclé.  
Sans plus attendre, elle le poussa sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui  
En souriant, Livaï passa ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de lui retirer son t-shirt.  
Il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour laisser parler totalement leur attirance l'un pour l'autre »  
Petra se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, la respiration saccadée  
-Bon sang, dit-elle en comprenant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Mais pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de son collègue et surtout d'une façon aussi déplacée ?  
Décidant de ne plus penser à ça, elle se leva afin d'aller préparer le déjeuner  
-Bonjour ma chérie dit son père en la rejoignant à la cuisine un peu plus tard. Tu es bien matinal.  
-Oui, j'arrivais plus à dormir  
-En tout cas ça sent super bon. J'adore les crêpes, sourit il  
-Je sais bien lui sourit sa fille en se reconcentrant sur sa cuisson.  
-Dit moi Petra dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand tu as cette tâche sur ta peau ?  
-Quelle tâche ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Juste là dit-il en montrant le haut de son dos découvert par son pyjama  
-Je l'ignore, dit-elle sincèrement  
-Tu ne pense pas que ça pourrait être un cancer ?  
-Non papa. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça  
-Oui, mais tu n'en es pas sûr. J'ai déjà perdu ta mère à cause de cette maladie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'irais voir le médecin après ma journée au lycée d'accord ?  
-Ok, confirma-t-il


	3. Chapter 3

La journée au lycée se déroula normalement. Mikasa souriait avec ses amis, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de ses parents constata Livaï en l'observant à travers la fenêtre de la salle des profs dans laquelle il se trouvait seul. Mais d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrir sur Petra. En remarquant le professeur de math, la rousse rosis doucement en repensant à son rêve  
-Bonjour professeur Ackerman  
-Professeur Ral, dit-il simplement en sentant son cœur battre plus fort. Foutu imprégnation. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son esprit. Désolé, j'ai des copies à finir dit-il en quittant la pièce pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle

* * *

Au même moment, Mikasa remontait les escaliers menant à leur classe, car l'heure de la fin du déjeuné arrivait  
-Au fait Mikasa dit Historia en se postant à son niveau. Je fais une soirée entre fille demain soir. Ça te dit de venir ?  
-C'est que …  
-Allez fait pas ta timide Ackerman lui dit Ymir. Ça va être fun  
-Ouais, allez Mikasa. Je ramènerais plein de trucs à grignoter lui sourit Sasha  
-Bon d'accord, dit-elle finalement  
-Super alors sois là à 19h

* * *

Et ainsi, le vendredi soir, comme convenu, Kenny déposa Mikasa devant chez Historia.  
-Bon, c'est très bien que tu joues à fond ton rôle, mais n'oublies pas que ce n'est pas d'elles que tu dois te rapprocher, mais de Eren  
-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire non. Ça semblait vraiment leur tenir à cœur.  
-Bon, soupira-t-il. Mais reste quand même sur tes gardes. Si l'une d'elle se blesse ou …  
-Je sais, je pars. Je ne dois pas griller ma couverture en les dévorant. Je suis au courant. Je peux y aller maintenant ?  
-Oui, vas-y  
Mikasa à donc rejoins la maison ou les 3 autres filles les attendaient déjà  
-Parfait sourit Historia. Les pizzas sont justement prêtes. Vas t'installer dans le salon. Je vous rejoins dit la blonde  
Obéissant, Mikasa a rejoint Sasha et Ymir dans les canapés  
-Voilà sourit Historia en revenant avec les pizzas  
Les 4 filles ont donc commencé à manger tout en discutant  
-Tu vis seule ? Demanda Mikasa surprise de n'avoir croisé aucun adulte  
-Non avec mes grands-parents maternelles mais ils n'ont plus toute leur tête. Je viens de les mettre au lit avant que tu arrives.  
-Et tu t'en occupes seule ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La famille de mon père préfère ignorer mon existence parce que je suis seulement le fruit d'un adultère qui a entaché son nom. Seule ma demi-sœur aînée vient me rendre visite de temps en temps. Et la seule famille de ma mère qu'il me reste depuis qu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, ce sont mes grands-parents  
-Je suis désolé  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me sens pas seule. On est plein à se comprendre entre nous. Ymir à vécu toute son enfance en orphelinat, la mère de Sasha les as quittés son père et elle du jour au lendemain, Conny aide sa mère à élever son petit frère et sa petite sœur depuis que son père est mort dans un accident de travail, Armin vit avec son grand-père, car ses parents sont toujours en déplacement pour leur travail, Jean vit dans une famille très strict. Quand j'y pense, il n'y a que Marco et Eren qui ont une famille qu'on peut considérer comme normal  
Normal pensa Mikasa. Si seulement Eren savait que son père avait eu une famille avant la sienne et surtout que son demi-frère était l'être le plus abjecte et monstrueux sur cette planète.  
-Et toi Mikasa ? Tu vis avec ton cousin ? Parce qu'on vous voit toujours rentrer ensemble après les cours demanda la goinfre de la bande  
-Heu ouais. Je vis avec lui et notre oncle.  
-Et tes parents ? Demanda Sasha  
-Ils sont morts, comme la mère de Livaï. À cause d'un incendie qui a ravagé notre maison quand on était petits. C'est Livaï qui m'a sortit de là. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie  
-Je suis désolé Mikasa dit Historia les larmes aux yeux  
-C'était il y a longtemps maintenant dit-elle en baissant le regard  
-Bon dit Ymir en coupant le silence. Si on parlait de sujets plus joyeux. Alors dit nous Mikasa, maintenant qu'on est entre nous. Tu vas enfin pouvoir nous dire. Tu as un petit ami ?  
-Heu non  
-Une petite amie alors ?  
-Non plus  
-Décevant, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Dit moi au moins que tu as quelqu'un en vue  
À cette phrase, Mikasa rougit doucement  
-Oh, j'ai vu juste. Alors c'est qui ?  
-Non je ne peux pas … je  
-C'est Eren n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Historia  
-Comment dit-elle en rougissant encore plus  
-Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu le regardes dit la blonde.  
-Vraiment ce crétin de Jaeger ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Demanda Ymir. C'est un idiot, il est borné, il agit tout le temps avant de réfléchir et c'est toujours lui qui nous attire des problèmes.  
-Oui, mais Eren est toujours là pour aider ses amis, il déteste l'injustice et est gentil avec tout le monde.  
-Dit donc t'en est vraiment rigola Ymir. Bien, je crois qu'on à pas le choix. On va te donner un coup de main dans ce cas, parce qu'avec cet idiot, c'est pas gagné  
-Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire ça. Si tu es aussi subtil que quand tu as voulu m'aider avec Conny, elle est foutue  
-C'est pas ma faute si ton mec était un aveugle, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais quelques choses me dit qu'Eren va être encore plus long à la détente. T'en fais pas Mikasa. On prend les choses en main.  
Mikasa ignorait pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout cette phrase.

* * *

Le lundi matin, chacun a rejoint le lycée comme à son habitude. Livaï avait rejoint la salle des profs en évitant habilement Petra, et Mikasa avait rejoint ses amis dans la cour.  
Mais la directrice arriva dans la salle des profs quelques instants avant les cours  
-Désolé de vous déranger. Je tenais seulement à vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir quelques élèves à partir d'aujourd'hui. Leur lycée à été dévasté par un incendie pendant le week-end et il a été demandé à tous les lycées avoisinant de recueillir quelques élèves  
En entendant cette phrase, Livaï fronça les sourcils. Tout ça sonnais très faux. Et puis la directrice parlait d'une manière très mécanique comme quelqu'un à qui ont aurait modifié les souvenirs.  
À cette idée, Livaï fronça encore plus les sourcils. Seuls les vampires et les titans étaient capables de faire ça. Hors; aucun vampires n'étaient derrière ça. Il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité.  
-Ces 5 élèves rejoindront la classe des terminal C  
-Qui sont ces élèves ? Demanda Livaï  
-Hum d'après ma liste dit-elle en lisant, ils s'appellent Reiner Braun, Annie Leonart, Bertolt Hoover et Peak et Porco Galliard  
-Bien entendu grogna Livaï en quittant précipitamment la pièce  
Mais en arrivant dans la cour, c'était déjà trop tard, la bande des 5 titans avançait déjà en direction du bâtiment prêt à entrer en classe. Et en passant à côté de l'héritier Ackerman, ils lui ont adressé un grand sourire.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Livaï pour se diriger vers une autre bande d'adolescent.  
-Faut qu'on parle dit-il en attrapant sa cousine par le bras  
Comprenant l'urgence, Mikasa se laissa traîner un peu plus loin sous le regard de ses amis.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Demanda la jeune asiatique  
-J'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Reste sur tes gardes et surtout garde toujours un œil sur ton protégé. S'ils sont là ce n'est sûrement pas que pour nous. Je ferais de même de mon côté.  
-D'accord, dit-elle en entendant la cloche sonner  
Ainsi Mikasa à assister impuissante à la présentation de ses monstres qui se sont fait passer comme elle pour des élèves normaux

* * *

À la récréation, Mikasa s'est empressé de s'éloigner de la classe avec ses amis. Mais c'était sans compter sur le quintuor qui les as vite rattrapé.  
-Hé vous ! Dit Reiner en les rattrapant  
-Oh, les nouveaux constata Marco. Vous avez besoin de quelques choses ?  
-Pas vraiment, juste d'amis. On se connais bien entre nous, mais on aimerait s'inclure un peu mieux dans l'école  
-Bien sûr sourit Historia. Vous pouvez rester avec nous  
-Oh c'est vraiment gentil lui sourit Peak  
-Ça alors Mikasa dit Porco faussement surpris. J'ignorais que tu étais ici  
-Tu les connais ? Demanda Eren en se tournant vers elle  
-Oui Mikasa et nous on a grandit ensemble. Mais après le décès de sa famille elle à déménagé et on à plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Tu nous à manqué, tu sais dit Annie en la scannant de son regard froid  
-Désolé, dit-elle sur le même ton. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. Mais maintenant qu'on est là. Je dois vous parler venez dit-elle en les entraînant plus loin. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Bah ça se voit, on vient faire nos études dit Bertolt  
-Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à un cheveu de mes amis.  
-Et c'est toi toute seule qui va t'occuper de nous Ackerman ? Demanda Reiner moqueur. Oh non,bien sûr dit-il en observant un regard meurtrier plus loin. Il y a aussi le mini vampire qui te sert de cousin.  
-Quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous ais à l'œil. Tentez quoi que ce soit et c'est fini de vous.  
-Mais bien sûr rigola Porco. J'en tremble Mikasa vraiment rigola-t-il en retournant vers sa salle de classe

* * *

Le cours suivant, tous les terminales ont rejoint le vestiaire pour le cours de sport. Et en enfilant sa tenue de sport, Mikasa sentit le regard froid d'Annie sur elle. En se tournant vers la blonde, elle la vit observer son ventre. Quelle idiote. Elle n'avait plus pensé à sa marque d'impression. Maintenant les titans allaient être au courant de la raison de sa présence. Heureusement, elle ne connaissait pas l'être à qui elle était rattachée ce qui lui donnait tout de même un avantage.  
Mais cet avantage avait vite volé en fumée pendant le cours de sport qui se trouvait être un cours de volet et Annie, aidée de ces acolytes, avait décidé de faire toujours des passes trop hautes obligeant chaque garçon à lever ses bras pour attraper la balle. Ce mouvement obligeant leur t-shirt à se lever. Et finalement, ce fut Peak la première à apercevoir la tache si semblable à la sienne sur le bas du ventre d'Eren.  
Après le cours de sport, Mikasa avait passé tout son temps sur ces gardes. Maintenant qu'elle se savait entouré d'ennemis dans sa propre bande. Mais aucun des humains ne semblais remarquer l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait des nouveaux et ils discutaient tranquillement avec

* * *

Enfin, la journée arriva à sa fin sans qu'aucun des titans n'ait tenté quelques choses. Arrivées chez eux, Livaï et Mikasa se sont empressés de prévenir Kenny  
-Alors ils savent que tu t'es imprégné d'Eren  
-Oui, je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement  
-T'excuser n'y changera plus rien maintenant. Je dois vous mettre sous protection. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occupe de tout.  
-Tu ne crois pas que le plus simple serait de le transformer directement avant qu'ils ne mettent la main dessus ?  
-Non. Déjà que c'est une transformation à risque vu ces antécédents familiaux. Si on le transforme d'un coup sans le préparer, il va clairement disjoncter. Non, il faut qu'il choisisse lui-même de nous rejoindre par la transformation. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Mikasa. Mais il va falloir que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure. Séduit le. Une fois fou de toi, on pourra tout lui expliquer  
-Je vais essayer, promit-elle

* * *

Et au même moment, dans une autre demeure de luxe. Sieg écouta les nouvelles de ses infiltrés  
-Alors elle s'est imprégnée de mon frangin hein. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous ça. Si il rejoint le camp des Ackerman ça pourrait nous mettre un sacré ennemi sur le dos. Il faut que vous l'empêchiez de le transformer à tout prix. Il faut que ce soit moi qui le fasse afin que je le guide dans ma voie.  
-Pour ça, c'est simple. On l'enlèvera demain dit Reiner  
-C'est hors de question. Je connais les valeurs que mon père lui à inculqué. Il ne sera pas facile de le convaincre. Alors il faut la jouer subtil. Il faut lui retourner le cerveau pour qu'il haïsse les Ackermans  
-Et comment ont fait ça ? Demanda Bertolt  
-À vous de vous débrouiller


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Livaï et Mikasa sont arrivés comme à leur habitude au lycée et Mikasa s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ses amis déjà entourés par les titans.  
Livaï de son coté, rejoint la salle des profs  
-Hé bonjour Livaï ! Lui cria une voix beaucoup trop enjouée  
Surpris, Livaï vit Hanji lui adresser des grands signes assise à une table avec Farlan, Isabelle et Mike  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il surpris en s'approchant d'eux  
-Je suis le nouveau professeur de science lui sourit Hanji en montrant sa blouse blanche. L'ancienne est partie pour un congé maternité.  
-Moi, je suis le nouveau professeur d'éducation physique annonça Mike. L'autre à du partir à cause d'une blessure à la jambe  
-Quant à moi je suis le nouveau prof de d'Espagnol annonça Farlan  
-Et moi, je suis la nouvelle dame de la cantine sourit Isabelle  
-Mais tu ne sais même pas cuisiner dit-il blasé  
-Hé, ce n'est pas gentil dit-elle vexé. Je vais apprendre.  
-Sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-A ton avis ? Tu es entouré de titans. Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser seul ? Demanda Farlan  
-Bonjour monsieur le directeur dirent les autres professeurs dans le dos de Livaï  
-Directeur, dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Erwin  
-Bonjour à tous sourit le blond  
-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous leur avez modifié la mémoire ?  
-Oui et aux élèves aussi. Pour eux, Erwin a toujours été le directeur et nous leurs professeurs. Ainsi il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur Mikasa et son protégé  
-Bonjour à tous sourit Petra en passant à côté d'eux avec ses 3 collègues  
-Bonjour dirent les vampires dans une parfaite imitation de collègue sympatrique  
-Elle, je l'adore sourit Hanji. Elle est vraiment trop chou  
-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de ça. Mais vous avez des cours à assumer leur fit remarquer Erwin en entendant la cloche  
-Entendu, dirent-ils en s'exécutant

* * *

À la fin de la journée, la bande des 5 titans n'avait pas pu faire un mouvement sans être observé par un vampire  
-Ça craint, on n'arrivera à rien avec eux dans les pieds  
-Ouais, c'est sûr que ça va être compliqué d'atteindre Eren dans ces conditions  
-À moins qu'on essaye une autre technique  
-Et tu proposes quoi, Annie ? Lui demanda Porco  
-Prendre Mikasa à son propre jeu. Si j'arrive à séduire Eren, ce sera fini d'elle  
-C'est hors de question protesta Bertolt  
-Ça va fait pas ton jaloux mon vieux. Ça pourrait marcher dit Reiner. On peut le tenter, on verra après

* * *

Le week-end arrivé, les vampires ont enfin pu se détendre sans être en alerte en permanence. Pour décompresser de sa semaine et surtout de son esprit qui continuait d'agir seul, Livaï s'était lancé dans une séance de traction afin de se vider la tête  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'arrêter pour respirer un peu ? Lui demanda Kenny appuyé sur l'encadrement de sa porte  
-J'ai besoin de me défouler, vu que je ne peux pas arracher des têtes de titans  
-Je comprends que t'ai besoin de tout extériorisé. Mais il n'y aurait pas autre chose ? T'as un comportement bizarre depuis 1 semaine  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Demanda Livaï  
-Je n'en sais rien  
-Bien alors laisse-moi retourner à ce que je faisais dit-il en se pendant a sa barre de traction  
Mais dans son dos, il ne vit pas son oncle froncé les sourcils en remarquant une tache sur le haut de son dos. La tache d'impression, il en était sûr

* * *

Sans plus attendre, le chef de clan se rendit à la demeure des Church  
-Oh Kenny, dit Farlan étonné. Entre, je t'en prie  
-Désolé de vous déranger dit-il en le suivant dans le salon. Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. Salut Isabelle  
-Salut Kenny dit-elle en serrant sa main. De quoi tu voulais nous parler ?  
-De Livaï. Vous ne trouvez pas que son comportement est bizarre ces temps-ci.  
-Maintenant que tu le dis oui. Il parle encore moins que d'habitude avoua le châtain.  
-Et vous savez ce qu'il pourrait avoir ?  
-Non désolé avoua Isabelle  
-Vous penser qu'il aurait pu s'imprégner de quelqu'un ?  
-Livaï ? Demanda Farlan surpris. Non, on aurait remarqué sa trace quand même  
-Pas si elle se trouve tout le temps sous un bout de tissus. Je crois qu'elle se trouve dans son dos. Je l'ai constaté tout à l'heure alors qu'il faisait des tractions.  
-Et tu voudrais qu'on mène l'enquête compris Farlan  
-Vous êtes les seuls qui avez une chance de réussir à le faire parler  
-Bien, on va essayer promis Farlan

* * *

Et comme convenu, le lendemain le couple a invité leur meilleur ami à dîner  
Et en débarrassant la table, Isabelle fit exprès de se prendre les pieds dans la table pour lui renverser du vin sur sa chemise  
-Bon sang Isabelle, soupira-t-il  
-Désolé. Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite. Donne ta chemise. Je vais la nettoyer.  
Et aller t'en chercher une de Farlan en attendant  
-Bien, soupira-t-il détestant être sale  
Il s'exécuta donc et donna la chemise à Isabelle qui partit vite lui chercher une autre. Mais en revenant dans la pièce elle se glissa discrètement dans le dos du jeune homme afin de pouvoir l'observer librement et comme l'avait indiqué Kenny, elle constata la trace un peu plus foncée que sa peau  
-Dit donc Livaï dit-elle en posant sa main sur la tâche. Tu comptais nous parler quand du faite que tu t'es enfin imprégné de quelqu'un  
En se crispant, Livaï s'est vivement tourné vers elle  
-Ça vous regarde pas dit-il en mettant machinalement sa main sur la tâche  
-On est quand même tes meilleurs amis lui fit remarquer Farlan  
-Ouais, mais il y a rien à dire. Je n'ai rien demandé moi  
-Rien à dire ? Mais c'est la chose la plus importante dans la vie d'un vampire  
-Pas pour moi dit Livaï  
-Allez dit nous au moins qui s'est.  
-Je n'en sais rien menti-t-il  
-Tu n'as pas rêvé d'elle ? Demanda Isabelle suspicieuse  
-Non maintenant passe-moi cette chemise dit-il en lui arrachant des mains pour l'enfiler. Bon, je vais devoir y aller moi. À lundi les gars dit-il en quittant la demeure  
-Il ment soupira Farlan  
-Bien sûr, c'est évident. Du Livaï tout craché. On doit trouver qui s'est

* * *

Et sans plus attendre, le lundi matin, ils se sont retrouvés dans le bureau d'Erwin avec Hanji, Mike et Mikasa  
-Il s'est imprégné ? Dit Mikasa choqué  
-Ouais on a vu la marque confirma Isabelle. Mais il refuse de nous dire de qui il s'agit  
-C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de votre aide. On doit découvrir qui s'est  
-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est dans l'école ?  
-Ça date d'environ une semaine. Bizarrement quelques temps après qu'il soit entré ici. On ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence  
-Non sûrement pas. Vous avez raison. Bien on va tous mener l'enquête, mais surtout restez discret


	5. Chapter 5

Tout le monde a ensuite quitté le bureau d'Erwin  
-Mikasa attend la retint le blond. Ferme la porte s'il te plaît  
Obéissant, la jeune asiatique lui a ensuite fait face  
-Je voudrais juste savoir où tu en es avec le jeune Jaeger  
-Hé bien nous sommes amis je suppose dit-elle en détournant les yeux gênés  
-C'est déjà un bon début admit-il. Seulement tu sais que ça ne va pas suffire ? Je ne veux pas te sermonner et puis je suppose que tu as déjà assez avec Kenny et Livaï pour ça.  
-Ça, c'est sûr marmonna-t-elle  
-Seulement, tu es une Ackerman. Tu fais partie du clan principal et vous êtes notre meilleur espoir de survie. On va déjà perdre Kenny, on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre toi aussi. Notre survie à tous repose sur cette mission d'imprégnation.  
-J'en ai bien conscience, dit-elle sérieusement  
-Bien alors tâche de garder ça à l'esprit. C'est aussi d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est important de trouver l'identité de l'âme sœur de Livaï  
-Je ferais tout mon possible pour l'identifier, dit-elle en quittant le bureau

* * *

En parcourant les couloirs pour se rendre à sa salle de classe, l'esprit de Mikasa était concentré sur sa mission. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'identifier cette personne. Mais pour ça elle devait réfléchir. Elle se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être une élève, car Livaï était toujours agacé par le comportement des adolescents, elle devait donc se concentrer sur les profs, mais sur qui ?  
En continuant sa réflexion, elle finit par arriver en classe ou elle se posa à son bureau toujours plongé dans ses pensées.  
Un peu plus loin d'elle alors que le cours de science venait de commencer, Eren observa Mikasa les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait vraiment tracassée par quelques choses. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis la semaine passée, il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air plus à cran. Mais il ignorait la raison de ce changement de comportement. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ses tracas semblaient s'être agrandis et il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. Il ignorait pourquoi les sentiments de Mikasa semblaient tant le perturber. Mais depuis l'arrivée de cette fille dans l'école, quelque chose en elle l'attirait incontestablement.

* * *

À la fin de la matinée, tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe pour aller manger. Mais Eren lui avait fait exprès de traîner en voyant Mikasa observer par la fenêtre pour ensuite partir d'un pas décidé. Intrigué, Eren décida de la suivre.  
De son côté, Mikasa avait pu apercevoir à travers la fenêtre la cour réservée aux professeurs et avec le temps chaud du mois de mai, elle se doutait qu'ils allaient tous aller y manger. C'était donc sa chance de pouvoir les analyser. Elle se rendit donc sur la petite colline bordant l'école afin d'avoir un point de vue central sur la cour des professeurs  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda une voix dans son dos la faisant sursauter  
-Eren, dit-elle en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-J'allais justement te poser la même question. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?  
-Je devais m'assurer d'un truc, avoua-t-elle. Mais je vous rejoins dès que j'ai finis  
-Bien dans ce cas, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je vais attendre que tu ais fini dit-il en répondant à sa question muette  
-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais dit-elle gêné en fixant le sol  
-Non, mais j'ai quand même envie de comprendre ce que tu trouves de si intéressant à fixer les professeurs  
-Après tout, soupira-t-elle en se disant qu'il pourrait tout de même être utile. Je pense que mon cousin a craqué sur un autre professeur. Je voulais essayer de savoir qui  
-Mais il n'est pas là, tu auras du mal d'observer son comportement  
-En effet, remarqua-t-elle en voyant qu'aucun des vampires n'étaient d'ailleurs présent. Sûrement trop occupé à surveiller les titans qui doivent tourner autour de ses amis en se demandant ou ils sont passés.  
-Mais peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de réduire la liste en les observant réfléchi Eren  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien, je suppose qu'on peut déjà éliminer les hommes, ton cousin n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser aux personnes du même sexe. On peut aussi éliminer toutes les vieilles profs comme madame Dufort, madame Nott ou madame Robinson dit-il en les listant. J'espère aussi pour lui qu'on peut éliminer les profs déjà mariées. Ça nous réduit ainsi la liste à 4 profs. Madame Oliver, madame Julienne, madame Ral et madame Herbon dit-il en les calculant  
-C'est pas bête avoua Mikasa impressionné avant de tourner son regard vers la cours. Elle activa ensuite sa vue plus aiguisée de vampire rendant ses yeux rouges faisant bien attention à ce que Eren ne le remarque pas. Elle analysa ensuite le dos de 2 des potentiels professeure avant que son regard ne se tourner vers une petite rousse habillée d'une robe blanche à bretelle laissant ainsi voir sur le haut de son dos une légère tâche  
-Le professeur Ral lâcha-t-elle entre ses lèvres en reprenant ses yeux normaux. Oui, c'est elle sourit-elle comblé. Eren t'es génial, sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle, merci dit-elle en plaquant ses lèvres sur sa joue à la limite de la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se lever d'un bond pour s'éloigner en courant  
-De rien dit Eren en s'entend son cœur s'emballer après ce contact tandis qu'il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts avant de ressentir un picotement sur son ventre. Et en levant son t-shirt, il fronça les sourcils. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu sa tâche s'illuminer quelques millièmes de seconde

* * *

-C'est pas vrai rugit une voix en bas de la colline. On arrive trop tard, leur lien vient de se renforcer.  
-En même temps, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux lui fit remarquer Reiner caché avec elle derrière un arbre. Avec ces foutus vampires, on a déjà eu dur d'échapper à leur vigilance pour réussir à les retrouver  
-Ils sont plus doués que je l'aurais pensé confirma la blonde. Mais je ne les laisserais pas gagner dit-elle convaincu en sortant de sa cachette avant de monter en haut de la colline. Oh, bonjour Eren dit-elle faussement surprise en arrivant à la hauteur du brun  
-Oh Annie dit-il en sortant de ses pensées  
-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la place à côté de lui  
-Oui bien sûr, confirma-t-il  
-Je m'inquiétais. Je me demandais où tu étais passé  
-Désolé, j'avais des choses à faire.  
-Mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Non pas que je n'aime pas tes amis, mais ils ne sont pas aussi intéressants que toi. Ni aussi mignon dit-elle aguicheuse  
-Oh, c'est sympa dit-il gêné

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mikasa entra en trombe ans le bureau d'Erwin  
-Je sais qui s'est. C'est le professeur Ral, dit-elle avant de constater que Hanji, Isabelle et Farlan étaient présent  
-Petra sourit Hanji en se tournant vers elle. Oh oui, j'espérais que ça soit elle. J'ai toujours aimé cette fille  
-Et c'est vrai qu'elle serait parfaite pour lui. Son coté calme et doux iras parfaitement avec le sale caractère de Livaï sourit Isabelle  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Mikasa  
-On a perdu la trace de Reiner et Annie, ils ont échappé à notre vigilance. Livaï et Mike essayent de les retrouver  
-Oh non, dit Mikasa en écarquillant les yeux. J'ai laissé Eren seul. Je sais où ils sont dit-elle en partant en courant vers la colline qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt  
Sans plus attendre, les 3 vampires en dehors du blond la suivirent et en arrivant prêt de la colline en question, la cloche annonçant la fin de la pause retentit. Mikasa pressa donc le pas pour voir la blonde redescendre la colline accrochée au bras de son Eren qu'elle draguait sans aucune gène. Et en l'apercevant, Annie lui lança un grand sourire triomphant  
-Je vais la tuer, rugit-elle  
-Non Mikasa la retinrent les 3 autres vampires. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, sinon ça détruirait tout notre plan.  
-Dès que j'ai transformé Eren, je vous jure que je lui fais la peau dit-elle en lui adressant un regard meurtrier  
Quelques instants plus tard, les 2 arrivèrent en bas de la colline et Eren remarqua seulement la présence de Mikasa  
-Oh Mikasa sourit-il avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant les 3 personnes avec elle. Professeur Church, Professeur Zoé, madame Church, les salua-t-il  
-Bon et bien, c'était très bien de ta part de nous avoir indiqué l'endroit où tu as vu des élèves fumer Mikasa improvisa Farlan. Maintenant vous feriez bien de retourner en cours tous les 3 dit-il en observant les adolescents  
-Oh bien sûr dit Annie. En tout cas encore merci de m'avoir écouté parler Eren, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue faisant bouillir le sang de Mikasa  
Et en parcourant le chemin les menant à leur classe, Eren eu l'impression de se retrouver sur un champ de mines en voyant les éclaires dans les yeux des 2 filles qui l'accompagnaient. Une chose était sur quelque chose le dépassait complètement dans la relation de Mikasa avec les nouveaux élèves.

* * *

Le soir, en entrant dans le manoir des Ackerman, Mikasa trouva Livaï assit dans le canapé les yeux fermés profitant du goût du sang dans sa gorge.  
-Dure journée ? Demanda-t-elle en se servant elle aussi un verre de sang  
-Pas autant que la tienne apparemment dit-il en l'observant avaler tout le contenu de son verre d'un coup  
-J'ai eu du mal à contenir mes pulsions meurtrières, avoua-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé en face du siens.  
-Ouais Farlan m'a parlé du plan d'Annie, cette pute est plus dangereuse que je l'aurais imaginé  
-Seulement, je ne compte pas me laisser faire, avoua-t-elle. Notre lien s'est renforcé aujourd'hui, sourit-elle en rebuvant une gorgée de sang  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-À vrai dire, c'est grâce à toi que ça a pu être possible  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?  
-Eren m'a accompagné dans mon enquête sur le professeur Ral. J'ai ainsi pu observer sa marque d'imprégnation  
Entendant ça, Livaï avala sa gorgée de sang de travers  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement  
-Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt à l'accepter moi-même  
-Je comprend, moi aussi ça me fou les boules. Mais on est dans la même merde maintenant, tu sais que j'aurais pu te comprendre  
-Ouais, je m'en compte maintenant. Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on s'était promit plus de mensonge entre nous après l'incendie  
-Ça ne fait rien. N'empêche, je suis heureuse que ce soit le professeur Ral  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle est très sympa, tout l'inverse de toi. Et puis elle est belle, bien trop pour toi d'ailleurs  
-Va te faire foutre morveuse, dit-il en lui envoyant un coussin en plein visage la faisant éclater de rire. Ces moments avec son cousin lui avaient manqué

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kenny a rassemblé Livaï et Mikasa à table  
-Bon, j'ai reçu le rapport d'Erwin sur ce qui se passe au lycée et si j'ai bien tout compris, toi tu as réussi à te rapprocher de Eren mais Annie a décidé de te couper l'herbe sous le pied et toi, tu t'es imprégné d'une professeure de Français.  
-En gros ouais ça résume assez bien la situation confirma Livaï  
-Bon disons que je vais passer outre le fait que tu ais essayé de nous cacher ton imprégnation parce que ça peut faire notre avantage. Les titans ignorent encore tout de ton imprégnation et tant qu'ils seront concentrés sur Mikasa, tu ne dois rien laissé paraître. Donc sois discret tout en essayant de te rapprocher de cette petite rousse  
-Ça va, je sais ce que j'ai à faire marmonna-t-il  
-Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers sa nièce. Il faut qu'on éloigne les titans de Jaeger pour te permettre de t'en rapprocher. Pour cela, j'ai trouvé le plan parfais. Je me suis introduit chez lui tôt dans la matinée et j'ai modifié sa mémoire pour lui faire croire qu'il est malade. Il sera donc cloué au lit. Et Erwin va modifier la mémoire des professeurs humains pour qu'ils sachent que c'est à toi qu'on doit confier ses devoirs. Après les cours, tu te rendras donc chez lui et vous passerez du temps seul à seul  
-D'accord, confirma-t-elle  
-Bien maintenant, il va être l'heure, il faut vous rendre à l'école  
-Entendu dirent les 2 en obéissant

* * *

La journée ainsi passé, Mikasa suivit le plan à la lettre et alla sonner chez la famille Jaeger.  
-Bonjour, l'accueilli la femme souriante  
-Bonjour, je viens voir Eren, j'ai ses devoirs dit-elle en montrant les feuilles qu'elle avait en main  
-Oh vraiment ? D'habitude, c'est Armin qui s'en occupe. Mais je ne crois pas avoir la chance de te connaître. Tu es une nouvelle amie d'Eren ? Demanda Carla Jaeger  
-Oui, je suis arrivé au lycée il y à un mois. Je m'appelle Mikasa  
-Hé bien enchanté Mikasa dit la brune. Mais entre je t'en prie dit-elle en la conduisant dans la maison. Oh chéri dit-elle en passant devant le salon, je voudrais te présenter Mikasa, c'est une nouvelle amie de Eren  
-Oh et bien bonjour Mikasa dit-il en relevant le regard vers elle  
-Bonjour monsieur Jaeger dit-elle poliment  
-Bon, tu peux monter. Eren est dans sa chambre au fond du couloir à droite  
-D'accord, merci dit-elle en montant les marches  
-C'est quoi ce sourire Carla ? Demanda monsieur Jaeger en fixant sa femme  
-C'est bien la première fois qu'Eren laisse venir une fille chez nous. En plus, elle est ravissante  
-Carla, c'est un adolescent, je doute qu'il apprécie que sa mère se mêle de sa vie sentimentale

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mikasa toqua doucement à la porte indiquée par la mère d'Eren  
-Oui ? Retentit une voix à l'intérieur  
-Bonjour Eren dit-elle en passant timidement la tête à la porte  
-Oh Mikasa dit-il en se redressant précipitamment en position assise. Désolé, je ne suis pas très présentable, dit-il en observant son pyjama  
-Ça ne fais rien, c'est normal que tu te reposes. Je suis venue t'apporter tes devoirs  
-Oh, c'est gentil, tu peux les déposer sur mon bureau  
-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Encore un peu faible, mais je devrais être de retour en cours la semaine prochaine d'après mon père  
-Oh ton père est médecin ? Le questionna-t-elle  
-Oui le meilleur de la région même d'après ses patients  
-En tout cas tes parents ont l'air très gentils  
-Ils le sont, même si ma mère est parfois un peu trop intrusive parfois dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Bon, je suppose que je devrais te laisser maintenant  
-Non, je suis heureux que tu sois passé me voir. J'aimerais que tu restes un peu, dit-il d'une traite avant de rougir. Enfin, si tu en as envie  
-D'accord, confirma-t-elle en sentant sa marque chauffer. Le fait qu'il fasse à son tour un pas vers elle avait encore renforcé leur lien.  
Il lui indiqua ensuite la place à côté de lui dans son lit ou elle s'installa timidement  
-Alors, demanda-t-il après un petit moment de silence. C'est quoi exactement ta relation avec les nouveaux ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai remarqué ton changement de comportement depuis leur arrivée. Tu parais plus tendu  
-Oh, alors tu avais remarqué ?  
-Oui, bien que je semble être le seul.  
-Je ne peux pas vraiment tout te dire dit-elle en regardant le sol. Mais ils ne sont pas ceux qu'ils montrent, ce sont des personnes horribles qui nous ont fait beaucoup souffrir  
-Par on tu entends qui ?  
-Ma famille, soupira-t-elle  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous on fait ?  
-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment  
-Ce qui veut dire que tu m'en parleras un jour ?  
-Un jour, c'est promis confirma-t-elle  
-Bien alors je me contenterais de ça pour le moment. Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand ils se sont présentés à nous si ça te dérangeait qu'ils deviennent nos amis ?  
-Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à nos histoires.  
-Mais on est tes amis, c'est notre rôle d'être mêlé à tes histoires dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne  
-C'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant

* * *

Au même instant, dans le manoir des Hoover, les 5 titans étaient rassemblés.  
-Ce n'est pas normal rugit Porco en tournant en rond dans la pièce. Son absence n'a rien de naturel  
-Non c'est sur, c'est forcément un coup des vampires dit Peak  
-Je pense qu'on les a vraiment sous-estimés avoua Reiner  
-La faute à qui dit le roux. On avancerait peut-être mieux si Annie avait réussi à le séduire plus rapidement  
-Ne t'en prends pas à elle s'énerva Bertold, elle fait ce qu'elle peut  
-Tu veux t'y coller peut-être ? Dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard meurtrier. Il est imprégné sombre crétin, je ne peux pas le séduire en 2 minutes comme la plupart de ces abrutis d'humains justes en jouant de mes charmes  
-Je crois qu'on a plus d'autre choix, demain on doit tous se concentrer sur Mikasa, il faut qu'on sache ses moindres faits et gestes conclu Peak. S'ils ont un plan, elle en est forcément au centre.  
-Peak à raison confirma Reiner, on ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer sinon Sieg va nous exterminer

* * *

Et le lendemain, comme convenu, les titans on observer Mikasa toute la journée sans qu'elle n'ait un comportement bizarre. Mais à la fin des cours, ils froncèrent les sourcils en l'observant attraper les feuilles de devoir que lui confia leur professeur d'anglais alors que tout le monde avait déjà quitté la pièce.  
-J'en étais sûr grogna Reiner alors qu'ils la suivirent discrètement se rendre chez Eren  
-Cette salope à des ressources, je veux bien l'admettre, mais elle ne me battra jamais dit Annie convaincue en l'observant entrer dans la petite maison.

* * *

Au même moment, ne se doutant pas que les titans l'avaient suivi, Mikasa entra dans la chambre d'Eren  
-Oh salut, lui sourit le brun  
-Tu m'as l'air plus en forme qu'hier constata Mikasa  
-C'est vrai, je me sens mieux, confirma-t-il. Alors quoi de neuf à l'école ?  
-Bah la routine dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le lit, Ymir continue de faire des insinuation malaisante à Jean, Sacha passe ses journées à se goinfrer et Conny et Historia doivent supporter leurs copines. Heureusement, j'ai quand même Armin avec moi pour survivre au milieu d'eux  
-Ils ne changeront jamais soupira Eren  
-Mais c'est aussi pour ça que ce sont tes amis  
-Ouais j'imagine dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
Les 2 ont ainsi continué à discuter de tout et de rien

* * *

Du côté de Livaï, celui-ci avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air après sa journée de travail. Et en se promenant dans la rue, il vit au loin une jeune femme nettoyer les fenêtres d'une boutique sans y faire plus attention. Mais quand il l'entendit pousser un petit cri, il la vit chuter de l'échelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Alors sans réfléchir, il se déplaça avec sa vitesse surnaturelle de vampire juste en dessous d'elle pour la réceptionner dans ses bras.  
-Bon sang dit la jeune femme un peu sonnée. Merci soupira-t-elle rassuré en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien suite à sa chute  
Mais en relevant son regard vers son sauveur, elle sentit son visage chauffer  
-Professeur Ackerman, constata-t-elle  
-Professeur Ral, dit-il tout aussi étonné.  
-Hé bien, on peut dire que vous tombé à pic, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.  
-Vous devriez être plus prudente, dit-il en la reposant au sol. Mais à peine ses pieds furent-ils en contact avec le sol, qu'elle sentit ses jambes flageoler, pas encore remise du choc  
La voyant tanguer, Livaï la réceptionna contre lui  
-Merci, dit-elle de nouveau. Enfin dit-elle en s'écartant brusquement de son torse. Je suis désolé  
-Ça va aller ? Demanda Livaï inquiet en la voyant se redresser sur ses pieds  
-Oui oui dit-elle toujours aussi gêné. Vous devez me prendre pour une empotée, soupira-t-elle  
-Disons que je commence à avoir l'habitude de vous réceptionner, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Alors vous fessiez quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il en observant la grande fenêtre de la boutique  
-Ce magasin appartient à mon père. Je viens lui donner des coups de main de temps en temps après mes cours. Mais permettez-moi de vous offrir un café pour vous remercier  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que …  
-S'il vous plaît. Mon père fait d'excellents cafés  
-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il finalement en la suivant à l'intérieur de la boutique  
-Oh, au fait dit-elle en refermant la porte dans son dos. Appelez-moi Petra, ça fera moins formel sourit-elle alors qu'il confirma d'un signe de tête

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Mikasa discutait avec Eren avant de constater que l'obscurité avait déjà empli l'extérieur  
-Oh non, il est tard, dit-elle en observant le réveil à côté d'elle. Il faut que je rentre sinon mon oncle et mon cousin vont s'inquiéter  
-Attends dit Eren en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle se relevait. Je …  
Mais ne trouvant pas la force de lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire, il se dégonfla  
-Est-ce que tu reviendras demain aussi ?  
-Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas dit ce qu'elle attendait. À demain Eren dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte  
Mais en posant sa main sur la poignée elle soupira en se rappelant sa mission. Elle ne devait pas se défiler maintenant. Après tout elle est une Ackerman.  
Alors décidée, elle se retourna vivement vers le lit ou Eren la fixait intriguer  
-Mikasa qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je prends enfin mon destin en main, j'arrête d'avoir peur, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas décidé avant de l'attraper par le col pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Surpris par ce geste, Eren écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer doucement en profitant de ce contact, sans remarquer que leurs marques communes venaient de s'illuminer pour prendre ensuite une couleur rouge sang  
Quand ils se décolèrent, ils se fixèrent tout 2 avec le souffle coupés tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson à un rythme plus rapide que la normale  
Mais sans un mot, Eren passa sa main sur sa joue avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres pour qu'ensuite sa langue lui demande l'accès à sa bouche, accès qu'elle lui accorda quasi instantanément.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, à l'extérieur de la maison, les 5 titans cachés dans l'obscurité observèrent Mikasa quitter la maison  
-Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Bertolt  
-Il faut que je trouve un plan pour m'approcher de lui dit Annie. Et il faut absolument que je mette les bouchés doubles avant qu'elle ne finisse leur lien.

* * *

1 heure plus tard, Eren avait entendu ses parents aller se coucher. Mais il sentait toujours son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine après le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Mikasa. Ce sentant fort fiévreux, il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

* * *

Regardez dit Porco en observant la maison ou la porte s'ouvrit sur Eren. Il est seul  
-C'est parfait, c'est ta chance Annie, il ne faut pas que tu la laisses passer lui dit Peak  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ne vous en faite pas dit-elle en se redressant  
-Bonsoir Eren retentit une voix dans l'obscurité le faisant sursauter. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur  
-Annie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé aller faire un tour. Ma maison se trouve à quelques rues d'ici et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé être malade ?  
-Si mais j'avais besoin de m'aérer  
-Le hasard fait bien les choses, sourit-elle aguicheuse. Nous 2 seuls dans la pénombre avec personne pour nous surprendre  
-Oui, tu veux en venir ? Demanda-t-il perplexe  
-Écoute Eren, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, tu me plais beaucoup. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres se sont effleurées, il la repoussa doucement  
-Je suis désolé Annie, dit-il en détournant le regard gêné. Tu es une fille très sympa et vraiment très belle, mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre  
-Quoi ? Rugit-elle. C'est Mikasa n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je … oui dit-il en fixant le sol  
-Cette salope a donc réussi dit-elle en lui arrachant son t-shirt d'un coup de griffe  
Surpris par la tournure des événement, Eren tomba dans l'herbe les yeux écarquiller en fixant le visage fendu par la colère de la blonde, tandis que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge sang  
-Elle a bien scellé votre marque on dirait, dit-elle en observant le bas de son ventre  
Et en suivant son regard, Eren écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tâche rouge sur sa peau  
-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ?  
-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix dit-elle sans prendre la peine de lui répondre le maître va devoir en finir dit-elle avant d'assommer le pauvre Eren.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il prit ensuite quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'obscurité afin de discerner plusieurs éléments qui lui faisait dire qu'il se trouvait dans une cave. Puis soudain, une lampe néon s'alluma au-dessus de lui et il entendit des pas se rapprocher. En relevant son regard, il vit face à lui un homme d'une trentaine d'années blond avec des lunettes et une barbe qui lui semblait étrangement familier.  
-Oh, tu es réveillé, sourit-il  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi je suis attaché ?  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, Annie à son petit caractère, je l'ai d'ailleurs réprimandé pour ce qu'elle t'a fait  
-Annie, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux, se rappelant des événements qui avaient précédés son évanouissement. Vous êtes comme elle ? Comprit-il  
-Et bien oui, je ne vais pas te le cacher dit-il en laissant apparaître son regard rouge sang et ses canines plus développées que la moyenne.  
-Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il légèrement effrayé en fixant son regard inhumain  
-Des titans, mais nous sommes une race inoffensive rassure toi. Nous sommes juste plus rapides, plus fort et avons une vision et une ouïe plus développée que les humains  
-Inoffensive ? Demanda le brun. Alors pourquoi Mikasa et sa famille vous craignent ?  
-Oh, tu es au courant de ça ? Je dois avouer que c'est bien vu de la part des vampires de s'être fait passer pour les gentils  
-Les vampires ?  
-Oui, ta chère amie Mikasa t'a aussi trompé sur sa véritable nature  
-C'est impossible  
-Tu crois ? Pourtant, elle t'a manipulé depuis le début. Les vampires sont des êtres abjects qui dévorent les humains. Quand j'ai compris qu'ils comptaient s'en prendre à toi, j'ai envoyé mes hommes pour te protéger. Annie s'est dit que le meilleur plan pour te protéger de Mikasa était de te séduire, mais elle n'a pas réussi et cette salope suceuse de sang t'a eu dans ses filets.  
-Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Votre histoire ne tient pas la route. Pourquoi vous voudriez me protéger de toute façon ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes  
-Oh, mais moi je te connais bien sourit-il. Et il est de mon devoir de protéger mon petit frère  
-Votre petit frère ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Oui Eren, je m'appelle Sieg Jaeger, je suis ton demi-frère  
-Quoi ? Non, mon père m'aurait raconté s'il avait eu une famille avant  
-Pas si il la croit morte. Quand j'ai été transformé accidentellement, j'ai dû m'éloigner de mes parents afin qu'ils ne soient pas mis en danger par les vampires qui nous détestent. Je me suis donc fait passer pour mort et ma mère a fini par se donner la mort en croyant son fils unique décédé. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce que je lui ai fait subir, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Toujours est-il qu'après ça, mon père à déménager pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans le village de Shiganshina. C'est là qu'il a rencontré une jolie serveuse qu'il a fini par épouser.  
-Ma mère comprit Eren  
-Oui, ensuite tu es né et je t'ai observé grandir de loin pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Mais il semblerait que tout ça ait été vain, je ne sais pas comment, mais les vampires ont découvert notre lien de fraternité et ont décidé de s'en prendre à toi, je suis désolé, jamais tu n'aurais dû te retrouver mêler à tout ça. Tout est de ma faute.  
Eren observa alors l'homme perdu. Il ignorait si il devait le croire ou non. Mais son visage lui ne mentais pas. Il avait compris pourquoi il lui semblait familier, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, il était donc impossible qu'il mente sur leur fraternité. Toutefois, quelques choses clochaient dans son regard, quelque chose de malsain dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine. -D'accord et imaginons que je te crois, pourquoi est-ce que tu me garde attaché ? -Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas encore te laisser libre, pas tant que je ne saurai pas si je peux te faire confiance. Je ne peux pas risquer que tu ailles dévoiler notre secret à des humains. En attendant, on aura tout le temps pour apprendre à se connaitre sourit il

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Carla Jaeger, entra dans la chambre de son fils pour venir s'assurer qu'il se sente mieux avec sa maladie. Mais en observant la chambre vide, elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Eren, appela-t-elle dans le couloir sans obtenir de réponse.  
Elle chercha ensuite dans la salle de bain et la toilette sans trouver la moindre trace de son fils.  
-Chéri dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu n'as pas vu Eren ?  
-Non pourquoi ? Demanda son mari surpris.  
-Il n'est dans aucune pièce de la maison. J'espère qu'il n'est pas sorti. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable avec sa maladie, dit-elle inquiète.

* * *

1h plus tard, Mikasa rejoint le lycée avec son cousin  
-Arrête avec ton sourire niai, c'est agaçant grogna Livaï  
-Va te faire voir répondit directement la concernée. Mais je n'imaginais pas que compléter notre lien pourrait être si fort  
-N'en dis pas plus, je n'ai pas envie de vomir mon sang de ce matin grogna-t-il écœuré  
-Ouais, on en reparlera quand ce sera ton tour  
-Sûrement pas, il est hors de question qu'on parle un jour de ma vie personnelle  
-Tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard confiant. Oh professeur Ral l'interpella-t-elle en arrivant devant les grilles du lycée  
-Oh bonjour Mikasa, professeur Ackerman dit-elle en se tournant vers eux un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
-Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez corrigé les copies de notre dernier test  
-Non, je suis désolé, je vais essayer de les finir au plus vite  
-D'accord, je vous remercie. Oh, j'aperçois mes amis là-bas. Bon et bien je vous laisse discuter tous les 2 dit-elle en adressant un sourire provoquant à Livaï avant de s'éloigner  
-Cette gamine, grogna-t-il entre ses dents  
-Alors ? Demanda Petra sans remarquer son agacement. Vous êtes prêt à affronter les 4ème D ce matin  
-Tu parles, si l'un de ces gamins ose chuchoter, je le flanque en retenu pour une semaine.  
-Eh bien dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire, j'avais entendu les élèves se plaindre que vous étiez dur, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi. Détendez-vous, vous verrez ce sont de bons gamins.  
-Ils sont surtout très agaçants ouais dit-il en la faisant encore plus rire  
-Livaï ! Retenti une voix irritante alors qu'un bras se posa sur ses épaules  
-C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que tu veux Hanji ?  
-Erwin voulait nous voir. Oh, mais j'ignorais que tu étais en si bonne compagnie, dit-elle en adressant un sourire à la rousse. Dans ce cas, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je vous laisse tous les 2. Et Petra dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par son regard meurtrier, sous sa coquille, il a quand même un petit cœur qui bat  
-Hanji rugit-il une veine sur la tempe alors que celle-ci s'éloignait en courant. Je vais la tuer, soupira-t-il  
-Vous avez des amis surprenant vous savez rigola Petra. Mais ils semblent vraiment tenir à vous  
-Ouais, malheureusement, je les connais depuis bien trop d'années, forcément, ils me connaissent mieux que personne  
-J'aimerais beaucoup vous connaître mieux moi aussi, sourit-elle légèrement. Enfin dit-elle en rougissant furieusement, entre collègues, je trouve que c'est important de se connaître pour faire du bon travail ensemble.  
-Pourquoi pas avoua Livaï en détourant le regard tandis qu'elle le fixait légèrement rouge.

Un peu plus loin d'eux, Mikasa avait rejoint, Sacha, Conny, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Historia et Armin Mais elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que les titans n'étaient pas encore arrivés alors qu'en temps normal, ils étaient les premiers sur place.  
-Armin appela soudain une voix au loin  
En tournant le regard vers celle-ci, la petite bande aperçue la mère d'Eren qui se frayait un chemin à travers les élèves pour les rejoindre  
-Madame Jaeger dit le blond. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Eren à disparu, vous n'auriez pas une idée de ou il se trouve ?  
-Non je suis désolé dit-il sincèrement. Quand a-t-il-t-il disparu ?  
-Dans la nuit, il n'était plus là quand nous nous sommes réveillé son père et moi ? Et vous ? Vous ne savez pas où il pourrait être ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant les autres amis de son fils  
-Non, nous sommes désolés madame répondit Marco  
Mais à côté d'eux, Mikasa avait pris un regard horrifié alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Les titans qui ne sont pas présentés en cours, leur lien qui avait été scellé la veille au soir et maintenant la disparition d'Eren, ce n'était pas une coïncidence  
-C'est pas vrai grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant  
-Mikasa attend où tu vas ? Demanda Jean. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans la foule  
En courant jusqu'au portail, elle aperçut la personne qu'elle cherchait  
-Livaï, hurla-t-elle en accourant vers son cousin  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore morveuse ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle en même temps que Petra  
Mais en percutant son regard, il comprit directement qu'un truc clochait  
-Vient dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. J'ai besoin de toi  
-Ok, dit-il en se retournant vers la rousse  
-Allez-y, elle a besoin de vous, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête  
Les 2 se sont ainsi éloigné de la jeune professeure et en courant dans les couloirs de l'école, Mikasa entrepris de tout expliquer à son cousin  
-C'est pas vrai, on aurait dû s'attendre à un coup pareil de leur part dit-il en ouvrant les portes du bureau du directeur en fracas  
-Mikasa, Livaï ? Demandèrent les 5 autres vampires présents dans la salle  
-Eren à disparu annonça Mikasa. Les titans ont dû s'en prendre à lui

* * *

Aussitôt l'annonce faite, l'ensemble des vampires se rassembla dans la demeure des Ackerman avec Kenny  
-Ils sont d'office chez Sieg réfléchi le chef du clan. Mais dans ce cas, ils doivent avoir renforcé la sécurité et il doit avoir mis l'ensemble des clans de titans sur le coup. Notre seule chance de le récupérer serait donc de s'infiltrer au maximum pour éviter le combat avec les faibles titans. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique flagrante. Nous devons nous concentrer sur ceux de haut rang, qui seront d'office en sécurité maximal autour d'Eren  
-Kenny tu sais ce que ça veut dire, si on rentre dans leur territoire. Nous cassons officiellement le pacte de non-agression et nous déclarons officiellement la guerre aux titans expliqua Erwin  
-C'est trop tard intervint Mikasa. C'est eux-mêmes qui ont déclaré la guerre en s'en prenant à Eren. Il est temps d'en finir avec ces saloperies  
-Je suis d'accord avec elle confirma Livaï. Leur existence a duré bien trop longtemps. Il est temps que les vampires instaurent leur suprématie  
-On suivra le camp principal quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon les informa Farlan soutenue par Mike, Hanji et Isabel

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Eren était assis seul dans la cave ne comprenant plus qui il devait croire quand tout d'un coup, une explosion se fit entendre au-dessus de lui.  
-Les vampires hurla l'une des voix  
-Ils nous attaquent de tous les cotés  
-Ils sont trop rapides, on n'arrive pas à anticiper leurs attaques  
-Les plus dangereux sont les Ackerman, il faut rester concentrer sur eux  
À l'entente du nom Ackerman, Eren écarquilla les yeux. Alors Mikasa était là  
À l'étage, les vampires avaient déjà réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire la moitié des titans bien que ce ne soit que des titans de basse classe  
-Ce ne sont que des incapables grogna Sieg au milieu de ses hommes à terre. Je sais que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de ça Kenny alors montre toi  
Sans se faire attendre, le chef des titans du éviter de justesse une attaque du chef des vampires  
-Hé bien, sourit-il en se redressant face à lui. J'ai de la chance, les rumeurs sur ta perte de pouvoir semblent vraies. Si tu avais été dans ta forme de base, tu m'aurais probablement touché, peut-être même tué.  
-Le fait que j'ai perdu un peu de ma vitesse ne va pas m'empêcher de te faire la peau, sourit-il  
-Ça risque d'être intéressant sourit le blond en partant à l'attaque en même temps que Kenny  
Un peu plus loin d'eux, tandis que Isabel et Erwin retenaient les titans de faible classe assez facilement, le reste des vampires fit face à Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Peak, Porco et Colt  
-Rappelez-vous du plan. On doit permettre à Mikasa de passer pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher Jaeger intervint Livaï  
-Ouais, mais ils n'ont pas l'air enclin à laisser notre plan s'exécuter constata Hanji. On dirait qu'on va devoir forcer l'accès, ça me plaît sourit-elle en s'élançant vers Peak.  
Directement, Farlan se chargea de Colt, Mike de Porco, Livaï réussi à résister contre Bertolt et Reiner grâce à son agilité et sa rapidité. Mais malgré tout, un ennemi barrait toujours la route à Mikasa  
-On dirait que c'est toi contre moi alors constata Annie  
-Enfin confirma Mikasa, depuis le temps que je rêve de te faire la peau. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé d'ailleurs blondasse ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son œil au beurre noir et ses nombreuses blessures  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dit-elle en tentant de l'attaquer  
-Je vois dit Mikasa en l'esquivant. Ton patron n'a pas été très content que tu ne réussisses pas ta mission  
-Sale garce, grogna-t-elle. Tu vas me le payer  
Directement, un combat acharné s'entama entre les 2 filles. Mais Mikasa gardait tout de même l'avantage  
-J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi dit-elle convaincu en repérant une faille dans sa défense et on dirait que tes blessures te rendent plus faible. C'est fini pour toi, dit-elle en apparaissant rapidement derrière elle tandis que la blonde écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber au sol vaincu  
-Annie hurla Bertolt en accourant vers elle. Annie répond moi dit-il suppliant en la secouant. Ça tu vas me le payer dit-il en relevant un regard meurtrier vers Mikasa  
Mais au moment où son attaque allait l'atteindre elle fut retenue de justesse par Livaï  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Rugit-il. Bouge vite  
-Mais et toi ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant esquiver une attaque de Reiner  
-Je vais les gérer t'en fait pas. Va chercher Jaeger maintenant  
-Entendu, confirma-t-elle en s'élançant dans le sous-sol Dedans, elle aperçut enfin le garçon de son cœur ligoté à une chaise  
-Eren, dit-elle en accourant vers lui  
-Ne m'approche pas, dit-il effrayé en fixant son regard rouge sang. Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es une vampire ?  
-Oui, je suis désolé, dit-elle en fixant le sol gêné  
-Tu es un monstre, dit-il choqué alors qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer  
-Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi, je suis née comme ça  
-Mais tu aurais pu choisir de vivre autrement, pourtant tu tues des humains  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise  
-Sieg m'a tout raconté. Tu as tenté de me séduire parce que je suis son frère  
-Non Eren tu te trompes, ce ne sont pas nous les monstres. Ce sont eux qui tuent des humains. Et ton frère et le plus abject d'entre eux. C'est un manipulateur, crois moi  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te croirais ? Hurla-t-il. Alors que tu as passé ton temps à me mentir, tu t'es servi de moi. Pourquoi moi ? C'était quoi ton plan au juste ? Me briser le cœur ? Et bien s'est réussi, j'ignore pourquoi je souffre autant dit-il en grimaçant  
-Non Eren dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai, je t'ai menti. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité. Pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas choisi que ce soit toi. J'aurais voulu que ce soit n'importe qui sauf toi, justement parce que tu es son frère dit-elle tremblante. Mais c'est arrivé, je me suis imprégné de toi sans pouvoir le contrôler  
-Imprégné ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Écoute dit-elle en entendant le bruit des combats à l'étage. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Mais pour faire simple, les titans et nous descendons de la même espèce. Mais un jour, cette espèce s'est divisée en 2 parce qu'un coté avait un avis différent de l'autre. L'un voulait arrêter le massacre d'humain, c'est de cette espèce-là que font partie les vampires. Au contraire, les titans descendent de ceux qui ont décidé de continuer à massacrer des humains. Cette différence d'alimentation a vite divisé nos peuples, mais surtout, ça nous à donner des particularités différentes. Les titans sont restés des monstres cruels sans aucune compassion contrairement aux vampires qui à force du temps son devenu plus faible car le sang d'animaux ne nous remplit jamais entièrement. Et les titans ont profité de cette faiblesse pour essayer de nous éradiquer. Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus que 8. Seulement, les vampires à force de ne plus se nourrir d'humains ont commencé à développer le sentiment d'amour qui n'existait avant pas dans l'espèce. On se contentait de se reproduire. Mais ce nouveau sentiment à complètement modifié notre façon de vivre, bien vite, chaque vampire est devenu dépendant de son amour quand il se manifestait. Il est tellement fort, qu'il n'arrive qu'une fois dans notre vie et c'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation. Seulement, l'espèce commençant à se réduire considérablement, ce sentiment qui avant était spécifique juste aux vampires a commencé à se transposer sur les humains. Ma mère et le père de Livaï par exemple étaient des humains avant d'être transformé. Et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé moi aussi quand je t'ai rencontré, dit-elle en baissant le regard gêné. C'est de là que vient cette tâche dit-elle en relevant sa chemise. Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi  
-Mikasa, dit-il en fixant le sol. Je suis perdu, je n'arrive plus à savoir qui dit la vérité  
-Je sais que c'est compliqué, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais tu dois écouter ton instinct, crois en ce qu'il te dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies. Ma famille risque sa vie en ce moment pour venir te protéger. Jamais un titan ne prendrait tant de risque pour un humain.  
En sentant sa tâche d'imprégnation chauffer et son cœur battre plus fort au contact de la jeune fille, Eren était persuadé de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Mais si c'était encore une ruse ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il préférerait croire en Mikasa plutôt qu'en son demi-frère  
-D'accord, dit-il finalement. Je te crois  
-Bien, alors il est temps de sortir d'ici dit-elle en décrochant ses liens avant de se diriger vers la petite fenêtre de la cave afin de le sortir discrètement du bâtiment.

* * *

À l'étage, Livaï reprenait son souffle en observant ses 2 ennemis toujours prêt à combattre. Mais soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Farlan tomber vaincu à côté de lui. Un peu plus loin, Kenny était en sale posture face à Sieg tandis que Mike, Erwin et Hanji tentaient de tenir bon dans leur combat respectif. Enfin, à l'entrée de la salle, Isabel était tombée inconsciente, épuisée par les nombreux combats qu'elle avait mené contre les titans  
-Ça craint grogna Livaï. Qu'est-ce que tu fou Mikasa ?  
Enfin, il aperçut la chevelure noire de sa cousine courir dans la rue en soutenant un Eren faible sur son épaule. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ça et Sieg rugit contrarier avant d'envoyer Kenny valser dans le décor pour ensuite partir à leur poursuite  
-Ça craint dit Livaï. On se tire. Mike récupère Farlan, Hanji récupère Isabel et Erwin récupère Kenny et foutez le camp d'ici  
-D'accord confirmèrent les 3 en abandonnant leur combat pour partir à une vitesse impressionnante vers l'un des 3 blessés avant quitter la demeure sans que les titans ne puissent comprendre la direction qu'ils venaient d'emprunter  
-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Eren surpris parce qui venait de lui passer au-dessus de la tête  
-Les autres ont pu s'enfuir dit-elle rassuré  
-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta super vitesse toi ?  
-Parce que tu es un humain. Ton corps ne supporterait pas le choc de ma vitesse. En plus, on est au milieu de plein de gens, dit-elle en désignant les personnes présentes dans les rues  
-Cette compassion ridicule pour les humains, on dirait que c'est ce qui va coûter la vie de tous les Ackerman  
-Sieg, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui  
-Franchement Eren, tu me déçois, moi qui pensais pouvoir te convaincre de rejoindre mon clan. Mais on dirait que je vais devoir t'y amener de force  
-Reste derrière moi indiqua Mikasa en protégeant Eren. Tu ne prendras pas le risque d'attaquer une seconde Ackerman de suite constata Mikasa en observant ses blessures. D'autant plus que Kenny semble t'avoir pas mal amoché. Tu sais bien que tu n'auras aucune chance dans ton état  
-Il est vrai ma chère Mikasa sourit-il. Mais ton intelligence bien que splendide à oublier de prendre un détail en compte. Nous les titans pouvons nous régénérer  
-Non dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà bondi à la gorge de l'humaine la plus proche, une petite fille se promenant tranquillement sur sa bicyclette. Et Mikasa et Eren ont observé horrifier le corps tomber mollement au sol tandis qu'une femme se mit à hurler. Mais son cri se fit stopper lorsque les crocs de Sieg se plantèrent dans sa gorge  
-Arrête rugit Mikasa en lui bondissant dessus pour l'attaquer permettant ainsi aux autres humains de s'enfuir. Eren va-t'en dit-elle en se battant à armes égale avec lui  
Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'écouter alors qu'il fixait choqué les 2 corps étendus au sol  
-Eren, intervint-elle avant de sursauter en sentant 2 bras la soulever. Livaï, constata-t-elle  
-On bouge de là maintenant  
-Non, je vais lui faire la peau dit-elle énervé. Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de faire  
-Oui, j'ai vu, mais ses sous-fifres arrivent dit-il en montrant l'autre bout de la rue. On n'est pas de taille pour le moment dit-il en la déposant au sol à côté d'Eren. Je vais vous emmener. Pendant ce temps, protège-le pour ne pas que la vitesse compresse son corps dit-il en indiquant le brun  
-Entendu, dit-elle en faisant bouclier devant Eren tandis que Livaï les souleva avant de déguerpir à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide pour les titans.

* * *

Ils ont ainsi voyagé quelques instants avant que Livaï ne s'arrête en plein milieu des bois, devant une énorme battisse.  
-C'est l'ancien lieu de vacance des Ackerman constata Mikasa. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
-Ils vont essayer de nous retrouver, il nous faut donc un meilleur plan d'action. En attenant, on va venir vivre ici le temps que tout le monde se remette. En plus, ce lieu est inconnu aux titans donc c'est parfait  
-Eren ? S'inquiéta Mikasa en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Il a fait un véritable massacre, dit-il horrifié  
-Je suis désolé. Ce sont des êtres abjects  
-Si ça peut te soulager, je peux effacer ta mémoire annonça Livaï. Tu ne te souviendras de rien de ce que tu auras vu dans ces dernières heures  
-Non dit-il en hochant négativement la tête. Transformez-moi, dit-il en relevant un regard convaincu vers eux  
-Quoi ? Demanda Mikasa  
-Transformez-moi, répéta-t-il. Moi aussi je veux vous aider à vaincre ces saloperies  
-Livaï, dit-elle en se tournant vers son cousin  
-C'est comme tu le sens, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu devras de toute façon le transformer un jour. À toi de voir si on peut lui faire confiance  
-Oui, affirma-t-elle. J'ai confiance en lui. C'est d'accord, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui tandis que ses canines poussèrent d'un coup


	7. Chapter 7

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par son sommeil, il cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne connaît pas l'endroit où il se trouve. Directement, il se releva d'un coup en position assise afin d'observer autour de lui. Non ce n'était pas la cave des titans. À la place, il se trouvait dans une chambre au mobilier plutôt riche  
-Tu te réveilles enfin retentit une voix à sa gauche  
En tournant la tête, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son professeur de Math  
-Monsieur Ackerman, qu'est-ce que je fais …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que des souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine tête. Le combat entre les titans et les vampires pour le délivrer, son demi-frère qui a tué 2 personnes, leur fuite et puis la morsure de Mikasa avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse sous la douleur  
Directement, il se releva d'un coup avant de courir vers le miroir de la salle de bain lié à la chambre. Dedans, il put observer son reflet mais à la place de ses yeux verts, des yeux rouge sang l'observait avec incompréhension tandis que 2 canines plus longues que la moyenne avaient poussées sur le haut de ses dents.  
-Ouais, ça va te prendre un peu de temps pour t'y habituer expliqua Livaï en l'observant toucher ses canines. Et désolé pour la douleur, malheureusement elle est inévitable. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Assez bien avoua-t-il surpris  
-Tant mieux. Tiens avale ça dit-il en lui tendant une poche de sang  
-Est-ce que c'est …  
-Ouais confirma le plus âgé  
-Mais je croyais que vous ne mangiez que du sang animal ?  
-C'est le cas, seulement pour finir entièrement ta transformation, tu en as besoin. Ne t'en fais pas, aucun humain n'est mort pour ça, c'est simplement un don de sang.  
-D'accord, confirma-t-il en attrapant la poche. Il grimaça ensuite avant d'aspirer sa première gorgée et son regard changea en un instant.  
-C'est bon, dit-il étonné avant de finir la poche d'une traite  
-Ouais, mais calme toi, tu ne dois pas t'habituer au sang d'humain si tu ne veux pas devenir une saloperie de titans  
-Oh oui bien sûr, dit-il alors une la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle personne  
-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, sourit-elle  
-Mikasa, dit-il alors qu'il sentit tout son corps et son cœur réagir à sa présence  
-Je vais voir comment se porte Kenny moi dit Livaï en quittant la pièce  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda Eren surprit en fixant ses mains trembler  
-C'est rien dit Mikasa en s'approchant de lui, être un vampire booste simplement tout tes sentiments et avec notre lien, ton corps doit s'adapter à ce qui lui arrive dit-elle en attrapant ses mains  
Ce contact qui eut pour effet de transmettre un courant électrique dans tous son corps. Et avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il attrapa Mikasa par les hanches avant de la plaquer contre lui et il l'embrassa d'une manière animale  
-Désolé dit-il en se décollant aussi brusquement d'elle gêné par son geste  
-C'est rien, il faut juste que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pulsions, rigola-t-elle. Mais je ne trouve pas ça si dérangeant dit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres  
-Oh les morveux les interpella Livaï à la porte. On part chasser  
-Quoi ? Demanda Mikasa en se tournant vers lui. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt à sortir  
-Justement, il va falloir qu'il apprenne plus vite que les autres parce que les titans n'attendront pas sagement éternellement  
-Il à raison dit Eren. Il faut que j'apprenne à me maîtriser ainsi que mes nouveaux pouvoirs au plus vite si on veut aller les attaquer. On vous suit dit-il convaincu en rejoignant Livaï  
Les 3 sont ainsi passé devant l'une des chambres dans laquelle Hanji s'appliquait à soigner au mieux Kenny  
-IL va s'en sortir ? Demanda doucement Eren  
-T'inquiètes pas, Kenny est plus costaud que ça. Ce n'est pas le chef des vampires pour rien  
-Votre chef ?  
-Oui et aussi notre oncle confirma Mikasa. Le clan Akerman est le plus important clan des vampires alors c'est logique que cette place lui revienne  
-Alors c'est pour ça que les titans semblent tant vous craindre ?  
-Ouais confirma Livaï en descendant les escaliers et ils savent qu'en notre présence le reste des vampires gagnent en force et vitesse et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il cherche à tout prix à nous éliminer, car on représente une menace pour la suprématie de leur espèce  
-Mais tout ça sera bientôt fini expliqua Mikasa, on compte bien éliminer ces foutus titans de la surface de la planète  
-Pour ça vous pouvez compter sur moi dit Eren convaincu. Après avoir vu ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, on ne peut pas les laisser vivre  
-Ouais on verra, pour le moment on doit déjà voir si toi-même tu seras capable de résister à l'appel du sang humain dit-il en entrant dans le salon ou se trouvait Erwin, Mike, Farlan et Isabel  
-Alors tu es un des nôtres Eren dit Erwin en observant ses yeux  
-Ça, ça reste encore à voir dit Livaï  
-Monsieur le directeur dit Eren choqué mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te redonner tes souvenirs dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux tandis que ses pupilles s'agrandirent  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Eren écarquilla les yeux  
-Vous n'êtes pas notre directeur compris-t-il  
-Non c'est vrai, je suis Erwin Smith, le second de Kenny, ton ancien professeur d'éducation physique c'est Mike Zacharias, ton ancien professeur d'espagnol c'est Farlan Church et elle, s'est Isabel sa femme  
-On s'est tous fait passer pour des membres du corps enseignant afin de te protéger des titans puisqu'ils avaient découvert le lien entre Mikasa et toi expliqua Farlan en lui serrant la main  
-Je vois dit Eren en fixant les quelques bandages qu'il affichait ainsi qu'Isabel. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez fait blessés pour me sauver, dit-il coupable  
-T'en fais pas sourit Isabel. C'est pas un petit combat avec les titans comme celui-là qui va nous décourager  
-Bon intervint Livaï. Venez, on bouge dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée

* * *

La petite bande est ensuite partis pour le village avoisinant. Et en arrivant sur la place remplis de gens, Eren sentit tous ses sens se mettre en alerte tandis qu'il se sentit envoûté par l'odeur de sang qu'ils dégageaient  
-Du calme dit Livaï en le voyant faire un pas en avant. Il faut que tu résistes, je sais que l'envie de leur sauter à la gorge est horrible, mais tu dois être plus fort  
-D'accord, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration  
-Il résiste mieux que je l'aurais pensé dit Mike en fixant le dos du brun  
-Après tout Mikasa avait peut-être raison, son sang ne fait pas de lui un monstre pour autant expliqua Isabel  
-Bien, dit Livaï au bout de quelques minutes en observant le corps tremblant de Eren. Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien résisté au test. On bouge annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt à côté du village. Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé dit-il en s'adressant à Eren. D'habitude on réserve ce test en dernier quand le vampire a déjà un contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et ses pulsions  
-Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait aussi vite ? Demanda le brun perdu  
-Je te l'ai dit, on doit accélérer ton apprentissage et puis surtout, je devais être sûr qu'on pouvait te faire confiance.  
-Et si j'avais disjoncté ?  
-On était à 6 pour te gérer. Crois-moi que tu n'aurais pas fait long feu. Bien maintenant, on va t'apprendre à chasser dit-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir de Sieg, Bertolt sortit de l'une des chambres afin de rejoindre Reiner dans le salon  
-Comment elle va ? Lui demanda le blond  
-Elle est dans un sale état. Mikasa n'y a pas été de main morte. Mais elle s'en remettra dit le brun avant d'entendre un hurlement dans la pièce d'à côté les faisant sursauter tous les 2  
-Il est toujours furieux ?  
-Ouais confirma Reiner, en plus on a totalement perdu la trace des vampires ça ne va pas améliorer son état  
Effectivement, dans la pièce voisine, le chef des titans lançait tout ce qui était à sa portée  
-Mais chef, je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par réapparaître tenta Colt pour le calmer  
-Oui, mais ce sera trop tard, ils auront eu le temps d'en faire l'un des leur. Et je REFUSE que les vampires prennent l'avantage sur nous dit-il en envoyant une chaise de bureau s'écraser contre le mur voisin. Mais oui, c'est ça la réponse, dit-il les yeux écarquillé tout en fixant les débris de chaise sur le sol. Si je ne veux pas qu'ils aient le temps d'en faire un des leur en l'entraînant, je dois le faire revenir vers moi de force  
-Et comment ? Demanda son bras droit  
-Eren à peut-être cru se mettre en sécurité en rejoignant les vampires, mais il en a oublié ceux à qui il tient. Je crois qu'il est temps pour une petite retrouvaille familial

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnette retentit chez les Jaeger et monsieur Jaeger s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte espérant avoir des nouvelles de son fils disparu depuis maintenant 3 jours. Mais quand son regard se posa sur l'homme devant sa porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent directement  
-Salut papa sourit-il d'un sourire mauvais  
-S… sieg dit-il comme si il avait vu un fantôme  
-Et oui sourit le blond  
-C'est.. c'est impossible, tu es mort  
-Et pourtant, je suis bien là comme tu peux le voir. Tu permets ? Demanda-t-il en entrant de force dans la maison. C'est une très jolie maison que tu t'es trouvé dit-il en observant autour de lui  
-Si c'est vraiment toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es pratiquement le même qu'il y a 18 ans ?  
-À vrai dire, j'ai pris quasiment 2 ans. Mais j'avoue que ça à pas mal d'avantage de vieillir aussi peu vite. Contrairement à toi, dit-il en l'observant de haut en bas, tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux  
-Grisha qui est-ce ? Demanda Carla en accourant vers eux. Bonjour, dit-elle en apercevant le blond dans son entrée  
-Oh ça doit être ta nouvelle femme je suppose dit-il en observant la femme avant de tourner de nouveau le regard vers son père. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps après maman hein  
-Sa nouvelle femme ? Demanda madame Jaeger perdue. De quoi il parle chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son mari qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle depuis qu'il avait aperçu son fils sensé être mort sur le pas de sa porte  
-Oui c'est vrai ça, de quoi je parle papa ? Demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire mauvais à l'homme  
-Papa ? Demanda la femme choquée  
-Et bien, tu ne me présentes pas à ma belle-mère ?  
-Je … dit-il avait toujours le même visage choqué  
-Bon et bien on dirait que je vais devoir le faire moi-même. Je suis Sieg Jaeger, son premier fils issus de son premier mariage. Mais je suppose qu'il ne vous a jamais parlé de ma mère  
-Ton fils dit Carla choqué en fixant son mari espérant avoir des explications  
-Et oui, il ne vous a jamais parlé de sa première femme ? Franchement ce n'est pas très correct  
-Ta mère est morte intervint enfin Grisha. Elle a été effondrée par la tristesse en croyant t'avoir perdu. Alors explique-moi comment c'est possible ?  
-J'ai été obligé de me faire passer pour mort, je le crains. J'ai modifié les souvenirs des policiers qui ont dit avoir retrouvé mon corps noyé dans cette rivière  
-Pourquoi ? Et surtout comment ?  
-J'ai été obligé après ce que je suis devenu. À vrai dire, je ne devais même plus réapparaître dans vos vies par la suite mais Eren et ses amis les Ackerman sont venus changer tous mes plans  
-Eren ? Tu sais ou es notre fils ? Demanda directement Carla  
-Plus maintenant. Mais j'ai le moyen de le faire revenir vers moi, sourit-il d'un sourire malfaisant  
Et avant que les 2 ai pu comprendre, ils se sont retrouvés évanoui au sol

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, Livaï était posté en position stratégique de guai devant le bâtiment à observer discrètement la jeune professeure de français donner son cours normalement. Bien évidemment, ils avaient effacé la mémoire de tout le monde pour qu'ils oublient leur existence et que les anciens professeurs reviennent à leur poste maintenant qu'il leur était devenu trop dangereux de s'exposer. Et ceci avait aussi inclus Petra.  
En observant la rousse, le cœur de Livaï se serra, se dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de lui était plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle sans savoir si elle allait bien, son lien le contrôlait encore beaucoup trop. Finalement rassuré de voir qu'elle agissait normalement et qu'aucun titan ne semblait traîner dans le coin, il finit par repartir.

Un peu après, il rentra dans le domaine de vacance de sa famille pour se retrouver face à son oncle qui se tenait debout grâce à des béquilles  
-Tu es encore partis la voir ? Lui demanda-t-il directement  
-Ça ne te regarde pas dit-il simplement en le contournant  
-Bien sûr que si, en t'exposant ainsi, tu risques de te faire suivre par un titan et nous faire tous repérer. Mais s'ils nous attaquent maintenant, nous perdrons probablement. Nous sommes encore trop affaiblis par notre dernier combat et on a un nouveau mordu à gérer, je te signale.  
-Je sais tout ça, mais si un titan m'avait suivi, je l'aurais repéré et buté directement. Je devais y aller, c'était plus fort que moi avoua-t-il  
-Je sais ce que c'est, tu sais lui confia Kenny. Moi aussi, j'ai connu la phase d'imprégnation. Ressentir de la peur pour elle en permanence est le pire des sentiments qu'un vampire puisse ressentir. Mais malgré tout, tu dois rester plus fort que tes pulsions, c'est ce qu'on attend d'un futur chef  
-je vais faire ce que je peux, confirma-t-il  
-Ah, tu es là intervint Mikasa en entrant dans la pièce avec Eren. On dérange ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les 2 hommes  
-Non. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les morveux ? Demanda Livaï  
-Maintenant que Eren à appris à chasser, on devrait l'entraîner  
-Ouais, t'as raison avoua son cousin  
-M'entraîner à quoi ?  
-Déjà à cacher tes signes distinctifs, dit-il en fixant ses yeux rouges et ses crocs qui n'étaient absolument pas cachés contrairement au reste des vampires  
-Et comment je suis sensé retrouver une apparence humaine normal ?  
-C'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Venez, dit-il en sortant de la maison  
Sans se le faire redire, les 2 adolescents l'ont suivi dans le jardin de la demeure  
-Bien dit Livaï en leur faisant ensuite face. Attaque-moi dit-il en s'adressant à Eren  
-Quoi ?  
-Fait ce que je te dis  
-D'accord confirma le brun en essayant de l'attaquer, mais en 2 secondes, il se retrouva couché dans l'herbe  
-Ta défense est nulle dit Livaï. Allez relève toi on recommence et cette fois essaye de ne pas faire une attaque aussi facile à parer. Tu dois surprendre ton adversaire. Utilise ta vitesse vampirique comme un atout.  
-D'accord, dit-il en se concentrant avant de se retrouver avec une vitesse surhumaine dans son dos  
-Trop facile dit Livaï en attrapant son bras avant de le faire passer au-dessus de lui pour qu'il s'écrase de nouveau au sol. Mais je dois reconnaître que ta vitesse n'est pas trop naze pour un nouveau-né vampire. Allez, on continue

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine d'entraînement, Eren avait des progrès énormes sur le contrôle de son pouvoir. Bien sûr, c'était encore loin d'être parfait, mais au moins il n'était plus sans défense.  
Ce soir-là, Livaï avait laissé Mike s'occuper de l'entraînement d'Eren afin de pouvoir quitter leur repaire. Il avait résisté toute la semaine, mais de nouveau, son lien était plus puissant que sa volonté et il devait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il s'approcha donc de la rue commerçante où se trouvait le magasin de son père afin d'espérer l'apercevoir. Mais en arrivant au coin de la rue, il rentra dans quelqu'un et avec ses réflexes avisés, il la rattrapa avant de l'attirer vers lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas  
-Ouch commenta la voix féminine. Je vous remercie. Sans vous, j'aurais pu me faire beaucoup plus mal  
En entendant le son de la voix, le cœur du vampire rata un battement. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il descendit alors son regard pour voir la rousse s'écarter doucement de son torse.  
-Non c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui vous suis rentré dedans dit-il en reprenant le contrôle de son esprit.  
Mais en remarquant sa main toujours posée sur la taille de la jeune femme, il la lâcha directement comme si son contact l'avait brûlé  
-Oh ce n'est rien sourit-elle, c'était un accident dit-elle en relevant son regard vers lui. Excusez-moi, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. On se connaît ?  
-Heu non, pas que je sache  
-Pourtant votre visage me parait si familier dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle approcha lentement sa main de son visage  
Livaï l'observa alors faire en silence. Et quand il sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler sa joue, il ressentit un courant électrique dans tout son corps  
De son côté, la rousse avait aussi ressenti ce courant électrique comme si un éclair l'avait traversé de toute part, un éclair qui fut ensuite suivis de souvenirs concernant l'homme devant elle. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait oubliés sans savoir pourquoi  
-Livaï, glissa-t-elle doucement en posant sa main à plat sur sa joue  
-Que … Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle puisse ce souvenir de lui après qu'ils lui aient effacé la mémoire  
-Enfin, je veux dire professeur Ackerman, dit-elle en rougissant furieusement avant de retirer précipitamment sa main de sa joue. Comment c'est possible ? Comment j'ai pu vous oublier ? Demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Je suis désolé soupira Livaï. Je dois le faire pour ta sécurité, dit-il en l'observant dans les yeux avant que ses pupilles ne s'agrandissent. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi, tu ne m'as jamais vu, tu as même oublié jusqu'à mon existence et tu vas simplement reprendre ta route comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Lorsque Petra revint à elle, elle était seule au coin de la rue. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle faisait là, elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle allait chercher du pain pour son père et continua donc sa route sans se soucier du reste  
Seulement non loin de là, la scène qui s'était déroulé entre les 2 n'était pas passé inaperçue aux yeux d'une jeune fille brune dont le sourire mauvais s'agrandit

* * *

Au même moment au manoir de Sieg, monsieur et madame Jaeger finirent par ouvrir les yeux  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda madame Jaeger perdue en observant autour d'elle  
-Clara tu va bien ? Demanda son mari ligoté à côté d'elle  
-Grisha ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là  
-Je n'en suis pas sur mes souvenirs sont un peu flou. J'ai cru voir revenir une personne qui devrait être morte depuis longtemps  
-Ton fils dit la femme en écarquillant les yeux. Il est venu chez nous et il nous a parlé de Eren puis j'ai perdu connaissance  
-Moi aussi avoua son mari  
-Ouais, je suis désolé à propos de ça. J'ai tendance à ne pas contrôler ma force quand je suis en colère  
-Sieg dit Grisha en voyant son fils aîné s'avancer vers eux avec un jeune homme blond. Qu'est-ce que ...dit-il en observant ses yeux rouges  
-Ouais, je me suis dit que je te devais pas mal d'explications pour tout ça. Mais avant dit-il en prenant une photo des 2. Envoie ça à mon cher frangin et dit lui qu'il a 48 H avant que je ne les tue. S'il veut les sauver, il devra me rejoindre dit-il en tendant son téléphone à Colt  
-Bien patron dit le blond en remontant les escaliers de la cave  
-Où est Eren ? Demanda Carla Jaeger. Qu'as-tu fait à notre fils ?  
-Oh mais rien pour le moment et il ne lui arrivera rien s'il décide de m'obéir bien sagement  
-Tu es complètement taré dit son père. Qu'est ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?  
-Je suis devenu une créature bien supérieure à vous pauvres humains et il est hors de question que je laisse ton fils et ses amis vampires venir changer ça  
-Ses amis vampires ? Demanda Carla perdu  
-Oui sa chère petite amie Mikasa n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air non plus. Mais si les vampires décident d'entrer en guerre avec nous, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous tuer  
-Mais qu'est-ce que Eren vient faire dans toute cette histoire ? Demanda Grisha  
-Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Sourit-il. Il est devenu l'un des leur. Il s'est transformé en vampire

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, Livaï passa la porte de la demeure de vacances des Ackerman pour trouver tout le monde rassemblé dans la pièce principale  
-C'est quoi toute cette agitation ?  
-Eren vient de recevoir une photo expliqua Mikasa  
-Je croyais t'avoir dit de désactiver ton téléphone pour qu'on ne retrouve pas notre trace dit-il en fixant le brun  
-Oui, je sais bien, seulement j'ai juste voulu l'allumer pour voir si je n'avais pas de nouvelles de ma famille ou de mes amis. Juste quelques secondes, pas assez pour qu'on puisse nous localiser. Mais en l'ouvrant, j'ai vu que j'avais reçu ceci d'un numéro inconnu, dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone  
-Ce sont ses parents expliqua Mikasa en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Il y a aussi un message avec  
-Il te laisse 48h constata-t-il  
-Oui confirma Eren. Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas. Je dois aller les chercher  
-Doucement le retiens Livaï. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à te battre  
-Alors mettez-moi en sauvetage comme Mikasa la dernière fois, j'aurais moins de risque de me battre  
-Oui, mais ce ne sera pas sans risque. De plus, nos ennemis vont attendre notre venue, ils seront préparés  
-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser aux mains des titans  
-Nous irons les chercher, dit-il en observant les autres vampires. Vous vous sentez prêt à vous battre de nouveau ?  
-Ouais, ce n'était que quelques blessures superficielles la dernière fois confirma Farlan  
-Seulement Kenny lui n'est pas prêt expliqua Hanji, ses blessures ne sont pas encore guéries  
-Alors on se passera de lui. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan  
-Attendez intervint Eren. Tout est de ma faute, je veux me battre avec vous. J'en suis capable  
-Tu n'as rien à ta reprocher, c'est nous qui t'avons amené à une telle situation  
-Mais je pourrais détourner l'attention de Sieg, après tout c'est moi qu'il veut  
-Non, c'est trop risqué  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de venir. Il s'agit de ma famille, vous n'auriez pas vous-même tout tenté pour sauver la vôtre si vous aviez pu ?  
En réfléchissant quelques secondes, Livaï soupira avant de le relever son regard vers le brun  
-Bien. Mais avant, il va te falloir un entraînement accéléré. Amène-toi, on lancera le plan demain à l'aube, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le jardin  
-Un entraînement accéléré ? Demanda Mikasa perdu en s'adressant aux autres vampires  
-Ouais, ton chéri va sûrement morfler, mais Livaï sait ce qu'il fait. C'est le seul capable de lui apprendre la base du combat en une nuit expliqua Isabel

* * *

Le lendemain comme promis, à l'aube les vampires étaient rassemblés devant le QG des titans  
-Bon gardé bien le plan en tête, Eren, Mikasa et moi, on part à l'arrière. Les autres faites vous remarquer  
-Pas de soucis pour ça sourit Hanji en s'avançant vers la porte principale

* * *

-Patron retentit la voix de Porco, les vampires sont là  
-Bien, ils sont pris plus de temps que je le pensais, mais soit. Ils vont sûrement prévus de faire diversion par l'avant, dit-il avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se faire enfoncer d'un coup de pied violant de Hanji  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais. Trop prévisible Colt, Peak, Annie et Bertolt vont les retenir. Nous, on se charge des autres ici. Les Ackerman vont sûrement débarquer de l'autre coté et essayer d'entrer dans la cave. Je compte sur toi pour les retenir dit-il en s'adressant à Porco  
-Bien patron confirma le roux en l'observant descendre les escaliers  
Quelques instants plus tard, comme prévu Mikasa, Livaï et Eren arrivèrent face à l'entrée de la cave  
-Je vais le retenir allez-y dit Mikasa sur d'elle  
-Bien on te fait confiance confirma Livaï en la voyant attaquer le roux  
Mais celui-ci repoussa bien vite son attaque et se jeta sur les 2 autres garçons  
-Ou vous croyez aller ?  
-Et toi ? Demanda Mikasa en le retenant de justesse avant qu'il ne les touche. Où crois-tu aller ? C'est moi ton ennemie  
-Très bien, Ackermans rugit-il en voyant les 2 autres descendre les escaliers. Je vais m'occuper de toi d'abord et te faire payer pour l'humiliation que tu as fait subir à l'une des nôtres  
-Annie n'est qu'une faible, j'espère que t'as un meilleur niveau qu'elle sourit-elle arrogante

* * *

Pendant ce temps en bas, les 2 sont arrivés devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle était retenu les parents d'Eren. Mais Sieg se tenait debout devant celle-ci prêt à leur barrer la route  
-Bien, c'est justement les 2 vampires que je voulais voir. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps avec lui hein Livai dit-il en fixant les yeux rouges et les dents pointues de son demi-frère  
-Libère mes parents rugi Eren  
-Du calme le retint Livaï. Tiens t'en au plan. Fait ce que je te dis, c'est tout dit-il en s'élançant vers Sieg qui para son attaque avant de l'attaquer lui aussi  
Maintenant occupé par le combat contre le vampire, le titan ne vit pas Livaï faire signe à Eren de passer pendant qu'il le retenait. Ainsi, le brun réussi à s'introduire dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui  
-Prévisible rigola Sieg. Vos méthodes n'évoluent jamais chez les vampires ? Il était logique que tu allais tout faire pour qu'il lui ailles lui-même.  
-Si tu le savais pourquoi l'as-tu laissé passer ?  
-Mais parce qu'il n'y a pas que ses parents qui l'attendent dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas très malin de laisser un novice face à un titan expérimenté  
-Reiner comprit le vampire. Tu as fait exprès de ne pas le mettre en garde comme les autres  
-Exacte et face à un vampire qui ne sait même pas encore camoufler ses particularités de vampires, je crois que les jeux sont faits. Vous avez perdu

* * *

Dans la pièce voisine Eren aperçue enfin ses parents et il se précipita vers eux. Mais avant d'avoir pu les atteindre, un garçon bondit devant lui  
-Désolé Jaeger, mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile.  
-Eren dit sa mère inquiète. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens. Mais ils ont l'air dérangé.  
-Oui, ils le sont confirma-t-il en observant sa mère. Mais heureusement, vous semblez aller bien  
-Eren … dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche choquée, qu'est-ce que … dit-elle en observant ses yeux rouges  
-Oui je vous expliquerais tout plus tard, mais avant je dois vous faire sortir d'ici dit-il en tournant son regard vers son ennemi  
-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste rigola le blond. Tu viens à peine d'acquérir tes pouvoirs. C'est dommage pour toi, tu aurais dû accepter la proposition du patron. Mais ton alliance avec les vampires va te coûter la vie et celles de tes parents, sourit-il en se précipitant vers lui pour l'attaquer  
Mais au dernier moment, Eren évita de justesse son coup pour ensuite attraper son bras, le tordre avant de le plaquer au sol  
-Je pense au contraire que j'ai bien choisi mon camp expliqua le brun à son oreille. Vous n'aurez jamais le niveau des Ackerman et c'est ce qui fait tant peur à votre cher patron  
-Comment c'est possible rugit Reiner, tu ne peux pas déjà contrôler ta force et ta vitesse  
-Pas totalement non. Mais un entraînement éclaire des bases fait des miracles surtout quand il est donné par un vampire d'un tel niveau  
-Ok, je t'ai sous-estimé. Mais tu ne me battras jamais Jaeger, dit-il en le poussant avec force afin de se relever et d'envoyer son poing dans le visage du brun  
-Eren ! Hurla Carla en voyant son fils s'étaler au sol devant elle  
-Ça va dit-il simplement en se relevant  
Au même moment, Reiner ne lui laissa aucun répit, car il lui envoya de nouveau son poing dans le visage, mais il réussit à se baisser assez rapidement pour l'éviter avant d'attraper Reiner sous son bras afin de le plaquer de nouveau sol. Il voulut ensuite lui infliger lui aussi un coup-de-poing, mais Reiner réussi à inverser leur position pour prendre l'avantage. Mais loin de se laisser faire, Eren réagit directement pour retourner son bras qui se disloqua dans un craquement sourd

* * *

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Livaï et Sieg était toujours en duel bien que Livaï garde un certain avantage. Mais les 2 ont été interrompus, par un coup assourdissant tandis que la porte menant à la pièce d'à côté explosa et que Reiner se retrouva couché et évanoui à côté d'eux  
-Qu'est-ce que.. dit Sieg choqué en fixant le blond avant de relever son regard pour voir Eren dans l'autre pièce essoufflé et avec quelques blessures minimes, mais toujours bien debout.

-C'est impossible  
-Bien joué gamin dit Livaï en attaquant Sieg par surprise fin de le plaquer au sol. Va libérer tes parents, ordonna-t-il.  
-Entendu, confirma-t-il en se précipitant vers les 2 toujours choqués par le combat qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux  
-Comment peut-il être devenu aussi fort en si peu de temps ?  
-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir anticipé les gestes de l'autre expliqua Livaï. Je me doutais bien que tu t'entrais d'attaquer directement Eren alors j'ai dû le préparer et comme j'ai pu observer tes petits soldats se battre la dernière fois, je savais exactement quels étaient leur points faibles, alors j'ai appris au gamin comment parer leurs moindres attaques  
-Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortira comme ça Livaï, je n'ai pas donné mon dernier mot dit-il en le repoussant avec force avant de courir pour attraper Reiner et fuir par l'une des petites fenêtres  
-Bordel rugit Livaï en l'observant s'éloigner.  
-Pourquoi vous ne les rattrapez pas ? Demanda Eren qui aidait sa mère à se relever  
-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'en prennent encore à tes parents si je détourais mon attention d'eux. Notre mission était de les délivrer et c'est chose faite alors allons-nous-en  
Les 4 sont donc partis en direction de l'escalier. Mais en entendant des pas courir dans leur direction, Livaï s'est mis en avant de la famille Jaeger  
-C'est nous Livaï expliqua Erwin en apparaissant avec les 5 autres vampires  
-Où sont les titans ?  
-Ils ont fui dès qu'ils ont vus leur chef expliqua Hanji. On n'a pas eu le temps de les en empêcher  
-Bordel c'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on va pouvoir se débarrasser de ces ordures pesta-t-il. Enfin bon au moins notre mission est réussie. Rentrons au QG

* * *

Une fois arrivé, Carla Jaeger a été prise dans une véritable crise d'hystérie par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.  
-Eren, dit-elle en attrapant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Mais que t'ont-ils fait ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
-Ce n'est rien maman, essaya-t-il de la calmer. C'est moi qui ai demandé à être transformé. Ils ne m'auraient jamais rien fait sans mon accord  
-Mais c'est de la folie, tu es devenu un monstre dit-elle horrifié en fixant ses yeux rouge sang  
-Mais je n'avais pas le choix pour arrêter Sieg et sa bande  
-Mais tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Oh mon bébé dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ?  
-Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix gamin dit calmement Livaï à l'oreille du brun  
-Je sais soupira-t-il. Faites-le, ce sera mieux pour elle  
Directement, Livaï se posta devant Carla Jaeger et il la fixa dans les yeux tandis que ses paupières ont grossi  
-Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé dans les dernières 48h. Ton fils a été la cible de petits brigands mais il va bien maintenant et il est en sécurité au commissariat. Et vous, les policiers ont décidé de vous garder dans une maison sous protection le temps qu'ils retrouvent ses brigands. Tu ne pourras donc pas en sortir  
-Entendu, dit-elle d'une voix mécanique avant que ses yeux reprirent vie. Vous êtes le commissaire ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en fixant Livaï devant elle  
-Oui et nous allons bientôt vous emmener dans un lieu sécurisé  
-Mais et mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant debout dos à elle afin qu'elle ne voie pas ses yeux et ses dents  
-Nous devons encore l'interroger sur ces brigands ne vous en faites pas, il sera en sécurité. Ma collègue va s'occuper de vous  
-Oui madame venez dit Isabel en s'approchant d'elle. Je vais vous servir un peu de thé pour vous remettre de vos émotions  
-C'est très gentil à vous dit-elle en la suivant  
-Je suis désolé gamin dit Livaï une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce  
-Je sais, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce que je suis devenu, c'est mieux pour elle qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire et que je ne la revois plus tant que je n'aurais pas appris à contrôler pleinement mes pouvoirs. Papa dit-il en se tournant vers lui, j'espère que tu comprends que j'y suis obligé  
-Attendez, dit-il en voyant Livaï s'approcher de lui. Je comprends tu sais dit-il en fixant Eren. Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute, j'ai engendré un monstre et maintenant, c'est à toi d'en payer les pots cassés. Je veux vous aider à arrêter mon fils, laissé moi faire quelque chose. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier pourquoi ma première épouse est morte. Je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi j'ai perdu ma première famille, je veux m'en souvenir pour ne pas perdre la 2 ème.  
-Je ne vois pas vraiment comment vous pourriez nous aider soupira Livaï  
-Mon père est médecin expliqua Eren. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aider Kenny avec ses blessures  
-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'y connaissent en blessures infligées par des titans  
-Je peux toujours y regarder  
-Bien, on n'a pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon, suivez-moi dit-il en l'emmenant à l'étage  
Arrivé dans la pièce, Kenny les observa les sourcils froncés  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Grisha  
-Monsieur Jaeger pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les blessures que t'a infligé Sieg  
-Vous permettez ? Demanda l'intéressé en s'avançant vers le lit  
-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon soupira le chef des vampires  
-Je vois dit monsieur Jaeger après avoir analysé l'état de l'autre homme. Oui, je pense pouvoir faire quelques choses, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques ingrédients

* * *

Pendant ce temps du côté des titans. Sieg était dans une colère monstre  
-Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas de m'être fait avoir par ce foutu Ackerman  
-Une chose est sûre, quand il reprendra la direction des vampires à la mort de Kenny, il sera un obstacle non-négligeable dit calmement Colt  
-C'est pour ça qu'il faut en venir à bout avant que ça n'arrive. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout  
-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Demanda le blond perdu  
-On va les avoir avec leur propre faiblesse de vouloir sauver tous ces ridicules humains sourit-il malveillant  
Une fois son plan expliqué chaque titan partit pour l'exécuter tandis que Peak entra dans la salle occupée par Sieg  
-Patron, j'ai une information qui pourra vous aider en plus pour vaincre Livaï Ackerman et même le détruire une bonne fois pour toute  
-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il intéressé  
-Il s'est imprégné sourit-elle  
-Bon sang sourit également Sieg. Voilà qui est inespéré, ça tombe à pic. Retrouvez-moi son âme sœur, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec elle


	8. Chapter 8

Assit dans le canapé de la maison de ses grands-parents, Armin essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Mais étant sans nouvelles de son meilleur ami depuis plus de 3 semaines, ça continuait de l'inquiéter.  
Soudain, la sonnette le sortit de ses pensées et il se releva pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Devant celle-ci, il fut surpris de trouver une blonde au regard persan  
-Annie ? Dit-il en reconnaissant sa camarade de classe  
-Bonjour Armin sourit-elle. J'aurais aimé savoir si tu voulais venir faire un tour avec moi ?  
-Oh et bien pourquoi pas confirma-t-il. Je laisse juste un mot à mes grands-parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas dit-il en attrapant un papier qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table de la cuisine avant de suivre la blonde à l'extérieur

* * *

Connie était couché dans son lit à pianoter sur son téléphone sans trop de motivation avant de lâcher un long soupire.  
-Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie, dit-il en tournant la tête vers le bout de son lit ou Sasha était occupée à s'empiffrer de chips  
-On a qu'à aller faire un gâteau proposa-t-elle enjouée  
-Franchement, je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre un kilo malgré tout ce que tu manges, rigola-t-il. Tu m'en passes ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle  
-C'est mort, ce sont les miens dit-elle en protégeant son précieux paquet  
-T'es irrécupérable soupira son petit ami  
-Connie, Sacha ? Les appela une voix en bas  
-Oui maman ? Demanda Connie  
-Un de vos amis aimerait vous voir  
Intrigués, les 2 sont descendus pour trouver un grand brun sur le pas de la porte  
-Bertolt ? Demanda Sacha qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Avec les autres, on voulait aller faire un bowling ça vous tente ?  
-Et bien dit Connie en fixant Sacha, pourquoi pas, on n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Maman, je sors avec mes amis cria-t-il en direction de la cuisine  
-D'accord, mais soit rentré pour le repas. Sacha tu es la bienvenue également si tu veux  
-C'est gentil madame Springer, je verrais si mon père est d'accord, dit-elle en refermant la porte dans son dos

* * *

Ymir et Historia étaient installées devant la télé à zapper de chaînes en chaînes  
-Ppfff il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant soupira la brune en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière  
-C'est vrai qu'on n'a rien d'intéressant à faire soupira Historia tandis que la sonnette retentit.  
Les 2 filles se sont donc levées pour aller ouvrir  
-Reiner sourit gentiment Historia  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ymir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Je suis venu vous inviter, avec les autres on a prévu d'aller faire un bowling  
-Oh oui dit Historia surexcité ça peut être marrant  
-D'accord si t'en a envie dit Ymir en haussant les épaules avant de les suivre à l'extérieur

* * *

Dans une maison assez riche à l'extérieur de la ville, Jean soupira en finissant la musique qu'il avait entamée sur le piano  
-C'était médiocre grogna son père dans son dos. Recommence.  
-Mais père, c'est la vingtième fois  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu arrêteras quand se sera parfait  
-Jean, mon chéri intervint sa mère en entrant dans la pièce. Un de tes amis est là, il m'a dit que vous deviez réviser ensemble  
-Qu'on devait réviser ensemble ? Qui est ce ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-Peut importe, c'est hors de question, pas tant qu'il ne maîtrisera pas ces accords intervint son père  
-Oh, il peut bien faire une pause, travailler sur autre chose lui fera du bien. Allez mon chéri va donc avec ton ami  
-D'accord, dit-il en se levant. Merci maman dit-il en quittant la pièce  
Arrivé dehors, il reconnut le roux sur le pas de sa porte  
-Porco ? On n'a jamais prévu de réviser ensemble, pourquoi t'as menti à ma mère ?  
-Désolé, mais on voulait aller faire un bowling et comme tu nous a souvent parlé de ta famille assez stricte, je me suis dit que tes parents n'accepteraient pas que tu sortes s'ils savaient la vérité  
-Tu sais quoi, peu importe, éloignons-nous d'ici dit-il en le suivant

* * *

Dans le centre, Marco se promenait dans le parc sans but spécifique. Soudain, un garçon blond se posta devant lui  
-Heu, je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles  
-Oui, tu es bien Marco Bott ?  
-Heu oui confirma-t-il  
-Je suis Colt Grice, je suis un ami de Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Peak et Porco, je suis une classe en dessous de vous et j'ai été envoyé dans un autre lycée quand le nôtre à brûlé  
-Oh et bien enchanté dit-il en lui serrant la main  
-Enfaîte on m'a demandé de venir te chercher car on a prévu d'aller au bowling avec les autres et du coup on à voulu vous inviter avec Armin, Jean , Historia et les autres  
-Oh, ça me semble être une bonne idée confirma-t-il  
-Parfait parce que les autres nous attendent déjà là-bas sourit-il

* * *

À quelques rues de là, Petra était occupée à faire l'inventaire de la boutique de son père lorsqu'une personne entra dans le magasin  
-Bonjour, salua-t-elle en même temps que son père qui s'occupait de la caisse  
-Oh, sourit-elle en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Bonjour Peak  
-Bonjour madame Ral salua-t-elle poliment  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Enfaîte je ne suis pas venu pour acheter quelques choses, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions sur votre cours ? J'ai un peu de complication à le comprendre complètement  
-Bien sur, je ne suis jamais contre d'aider une élève même en dehors de mes heures de cours sourit-elle gentiment. On devrait aller travailler au petit parc pas très loin, c'est un endroit très tranquille.  
-D'accord confirma la plus jeune avec un petit sourire en coin que son professeur de français ne remarqua pas  
-Papa annonça-t-elle en regardant l'autre bout du magasin. Je m'absente un petit peu, tu sauras te débrouiller seul ?  
-Bien sûr, ma chérie confirma-t-il

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Petra essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Finalement, sa vue réussie à s'adapter à l'obscurité des lieux. Et en observant autour d'elle, elle remarqua une pièce qui semblait être un sous-sol et à côté d'elle semblait se trouver 7 personnes assises tout comme elle sur des chaises.  
-Professeur Ral, vous allez bien ? Retentit une voix à sa droite  
-Jean ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant son élève. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
-On l'ignore répondit une nouvelle voix. Nous nous sommes tous réveillés ici expliqua Armin  
-En fait nous avons tous été entraîné dans une rue reculée par l'un des nouveaux élèves avant de perdre connaissance expliqua Ymir  
-Ça me revient dit Petra. Je partais vers le parc avec Peak pour lui expliquer mon cours, quand mon attention a été détourné quelques secondes et puis j'ai dû perdre connaissance  
-C'est sûrement elle qui a dû vous assommer expliqua Connie. De mon côté, j'ai vu Bertolt assommer Sacha et avant que j'aie pu réagir, il s'en est pris à moi  
-Pareil pour moi expliqua Historia, Reiner a assommé Ymir par surprise et quand il s'est tourné vers moi, il s'est excusé avant de me porter un coup. Mais le plus troublant, c'est que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait des yeux rouges, des yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire confirma Marco. J'ai eu la même impression avec ce Colt. Son regard m'a donné froid dans le dos. On aurait dit un monstre  
-Bon sang, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez ces nouveaux dit Ymir  
-Tu n'as jamais évoqué ça, tu les as parfaitement acceptés tout comme nous lui répondit Jean septique  
-Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient avoir un rapport avec la disparition d'Eren ? Réfléchi Armin  
-Et bien, je n'en attendais pas moins du cerveau de la bande retentit une voix extérieure alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Mon garçon, une fois dans nos rangs, tu seras un allié de tailles  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Petra en observant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce  
-Oh veuillez m'excuser, je manque de politesse, je me présente, Sieg Jaeger. Chef de cette petite bande, dit-il en montrant le reste des titans dans son dos  
-Chef ? Demanda Sacha  
-Jaeger ? Demanda Armin en fronçant les sourcils. C'est impossible, je connais toute la famille d'Eren et vous n'en faites pas partis  
-Ne t'en fais pas lui sourit l'homme à lunettes, jusqu'à i semaines, Eren ignorait également qu'il avait un grand frère  
-Un grand frère ? Demanda Historia  
-Demi-frère pour être exacte. Même père, différentes mères  
-Attendez, Eren à disparu i semaines. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Armin en observant intensément le chef des titans  
-Non c'est vrai, j'ai espéré en faire lui aussi un allié. Mais cet imbécile était bien trop buté  
-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda Petra ?  
-Oh mais moi rien, par contre, vous devriez poser la question à votre cher petit ami Livaï  
-Livaï répéta-t-elle entre ses lèvres avant d'écarquiller les yeux  
-Professeur Ral est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Jean  
-Vos souvenirs vous sont revenus n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Sieg en fixant la rousse. Impressionnant, je n'avais jamais vu aucun humain réussir à annuler le pouvoir d'oubli d'un vampire. Votre lien doit vraiment être spécial. Mais après tout, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un futur chef du clan Ackerman. Son imprégnation doit être plus puissante que toutes celles qui ont déjà existé  
-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Petra perdu ? Et puis pourquoi j'ai oublié ça ?  
-Fascinant, vraiment fascinant, ces vampires m'impressionneront toujours. Mais leur plus grande faiblesse fait qu'ils resteront toujours une espèce inférieure  
-Vampire ? Demanda Petra perdu  
-Décidément à vous non plus il ne vous a rien dit ? Ces Ackerman sont vraiment forts pour cacher ce qu'ils sont à leurs âmes sœur  
-Âme sœur ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement  
-Oui confirma Sieg. Franchement, c'est vraiment à moi d'expliquer ça ? Soupira-t-il. Bien, rendez-leur leurs souvenirs ordonna-t-il aux autres titans  
Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent alors en s'approchant des humains ligotés, avant de les fixer dans les yeux pour que leurs pupilles s'agrandissent. Une fois fait, tous les adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Marco. Pourquoi on a oublié Mikasa, le professeur Ackerman et les nouveaux professeurs ?  
-Non la vraie question, c'est pourquoi ils sont apparus quelque temps avant de disparaître aussi soudainement ? dit Ymir  
-Les vampires ne font rien sans raisons, ils voulaient protéger ce cher Eren  
-Les vampires ? Demanda Sacha. C'est impossible, ça n'existe pas  
-Pauvres humains, dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. Vous êtes si étroits d'esprit, dit-il en laissant apparaître ses yeux rouges ainsi que le reste des titans  
-Alors vous êtes aussi des vampires ? Demanda Jean légèrement effrayé  
-Là humain tu es insultant. Ne nous compare pas à une espèce aussi inférieure. Ils sont si faibles qu'ils ont refusé il y a des années de dévorer des humains  
-Mais pas vous n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Armin  
-C'est exact sourit Sieg en le voyant trembler. Vous 7 dit-il en fixant les adolescents, vous avez malencontreusement été pris dans une affaire qui vous dépasse. Disons que vous êtes des dommages collatéraux.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Connie  
-Mon cher demi-frère crois être plus malin parce qu'il est devenu l'un d'eux. Mais j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance  
-Eren … est … est devenu un vampire ? Demanda Armin choqué  
-Oui grâce à sa petite amie Mikasa et de son stupide lien d'imprégnation. Ces 2 -là étaient liés et il a préféré la suivre. Je dois avouer que j'ai sous-estimé la puissance de leur imprégnation. Mais je ne referais pas la même erreur avec toi beauté dit-il en attrapant le menton de Petra. Livaï va tellement souffrir en voyant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à te sauver  
-Vous êtes complètement taré dit Petra en le regardant avec un regard de feu  
-Peut-être mais grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir vaincre le grand Livaï Ackerman  
-Comment je pourrais avoir un quelconque rapport avec ça ?  
-Mais parce qu'il t'aime ma chère. Et qu'un vampire privé de son amour n'est voué qu'à disparaître  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle mi- choquée, mi- gênée -Et pour détruire Eren et Mikasa, quoi de mieux que de m'en prendre à leurs fidèles amis  
-Vous comptez nous tuer ? Demanda Historia  
-Oh non, ce serais perdre trop de bons potentiels éléments pour les titans sourit-il en fixant ses alliés. Allez-y, confirma-t-il  
-Qu'est-ce que vous … tenta de demander Armin, mais sa phrase fut coupée en sentant les crocs de Sieg s'enfoncer dans sa gorge  
-Bon sang grimaça Jean quand Porco eu retiré ses crocs de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il en sentant tout son corps trembler et ses sens se développer  
-C'est évident sourit le chef des titans en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Nous vous avons transformé  
-Quoi ? Demanda Connie choqué. Non !  
-Quelle est cette odeur ? Demanda Sacha en humant l'air, ça sent si bon dit-elle avant de tourner le regard vers Petra, la seule à ne pas avoir été mordu  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Petra effrayé en fixant tous les regards rouges de ses élèves la fixer avec envie  
-Non dit Ymir en secouant la tête. Vous avez dit qu'il fallait dévorer des humains pour devenir une saloperie de titan pas vrai ? Alors si on ne le fait pas, on restera des vampires  
-C'est vrai sourit Sieg. Seulement, j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez vous contenir quand on vous libérera dans quelques jours complètement affamés et surtout après avoir baigné dans une odeur humaine si envoûtante sourit-il en fixant Petra. Désolé pour vous professeur Ral. Mais on dirait que vous allez finir dévoré par vos élèves que vous aimez pourtant tant  
-Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, dit-elle en le voyant quitter la pièce avec les autres titans

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Livaï tendit une poche de sang animal à un Eren transpirant au sol  
-Tiens, tu l'as mérité gamin. Tes techniques de combat s'améliorent de plus en plus  
-Merci, dit-il en attrapant la poche  
-Bon, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez vous reposez dit-il en fixant Eren puis sa cousine, demain je serais moins tendre  
Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna de la forêt avant de se rendre dans un village avoisinant. Dedans, il se rendit directement dans la rue commerçante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais en arrivant devant la boutique qui l'intéressait, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un combi de police garé et 2 policiers en train de discuter avec monsieur Ral devant sa boutique.  
Directement, Livaï développa son ouïe de vampire afin d'écouter la conversation  
-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais nous n'avons encore rien trouvé pour le moment  
-Mais ça ne ressemble pas à ma fille de disparaître aussi longtemps sans me prévenir. Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave  
-Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la retrouver monsieur. Nous vous tiendrons informé de l'avancée de l'enquête  
-Je sais que vous faites votre possible, alors s'il vous plaît, retrouvez ma fille. Je n'ai plus qu'elle. Si je la perdais aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais  
-Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, toutes nos équipes sont sur le coup, mais le problème c'est que nous avons de multiples disparitions d'adolescent en plus sur les bras. Je ne sais pas quel genre de tordu se promène dans cette ville, mais il est de notre devoir de l'arrêter  
-Oui je comprends, merci messieurs

* * *

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Livaï pour partir en courant vers le manoir de vacance Ackerman  
-On a un problème dit-il en entrant en fracas dans la bâtisse  
-Oui, on est au courant dit Kenny en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il était rassemblé avec l'ensemble des vampires dans le salon  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-il perdu  
-J'ai reçu une vidéo d'Armin hier expliqua Eren en montrant son téléphone, mais je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui vu que j'ouvre très peu mon téléphone de peur qu'ils puissent me retracer  
-Une vidéo ? Demanda Livaï en attrapant le téléphone avant de mettre la vidéo en play  
Dedans, on pouvait voir Sieg à côté de Petra  
-Salut Livaï dit-il enjoué. Dit donc tu m'avais caché que tu avais si bon goût. C'est une véritable beauté que tu t'es trouvée là  
-Lâchez moi hurla Petra en lui donnant un coup de boule  
-Et elle a du caractère ça me plaît sourit-il encore plus. Enfin, ce n'est pas ma seule invitée, je t'ai présenté mes nouveaux alliés ? Dit-il en faisant un plan panoramique des 7 adolescents aux yeux rouges  
-Les disparitions d'ado compris Livaï  
-Enfin pour le moment, ils ne sont pas encore très dociles comme tu peux le voir dit-il en filmant Historia qui se débattait sur sa chaise en l'insultant. Mais ça changera dès qu'ils auront goûté à la puissance du sang humain sourit-il en sortant un coteau avant d'entailler la main de Petra, la faisant grimacer de douleur  
Directement, tous les nouveaux mordus tournèrent un regard d'envie profonde vers le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaît.  
-Bientôt je lâcherais les bêtes sur ta bien-aimée. Comment tu vas faire pour vivre sans elle déjà ? Sourit-il victorieux. On dirait que tu vas bientôt rejoindre ton oncle et le reste de ta famille sourit-il avant de couper la vidéo  
-Je vais le tuer rugit Livaï en se précipitant vers la porte  
-Non attend dit Farlan en le retenant. Il nous faut un plan  
-Il à raison confirma Hanji. Et puis s'il avait déjà lâché ses nouveaux mordus sur Petra, tu aurais senti ton lien s'effacer  
-Oui mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive. Quand l'odeur du sang les auras rendus complètement taré se sera fini  
-Alors c'est fini ? Ils sont devenus des titans ? Demanda Eren choqué  
-Pas pour le moment expliqua Isabel. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas goûté au sang humain chaud et sortant directement des veines, ils sont encore vampires. Mais s'ils ne boivent pas très vite du sang, ils vont finir par se dessécher et mourir  
-Je vais aller faire une réserve de poche dit Mike. Si on arrive à sauver ces gamins, il sera urgent de les nourrir tout de suite  
-Je vais réfléchir à un plan pendant ce temps, nous partirons ce soir expliqua Kenny. Livaï à raison, le temps nous est comptés, mais Sieg semble plus dangereux cette fois-ci que toutes les fois où nous l'avons affronté  
-Oui il l'est, parce qu'il paraissait désespéré dit Livaï en fixant toujours le téléphone dans sa main. Je pense qu'il a tenté le tout pour le tout. Il sait que s'il perd cette bataille, les titans sont finis  
-Et il en va de même pour nous expliqua Erwin. Si on ne réussit pas à les sauver, on te perd s'en est fini des vampires  
-Alors c'est l'affrontement ultime compris Mikasa

* * *

Le soir tombé, les titans étaient postés en position défensive tout autour de leur QG, Sieg avait prévu tout dans les moindres détails. Leur défense n'avait aucune faille. Les vampires auraient pu attaquer comme ils voulaient, ils prendraient l'avantage.  
-Les vampires au Nord hurla soudain une voix dans l'obscurité de la nuit  
-Les vampires au Sud retentit de nouveau une autre voix  
-Patron, les vampires nous ont entouré résuma l'un des titans de bas étage  
-Évident sourit Sieg en se relevant de sa chaise. Tenez vos positions. Moi, j'ai une affaire à régler dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière du QG. Là-bas, il vit ses titans tomber les uns après les autres.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-il en faisant face à Kenny qui venait d'assommer un autre titan devant lui  
-Sieg dit-il en relevant le regard vers lui  
-Il était évident que chaque Ackerman et ton bras droit allait prendre la direction d'une de vos petites équipes et que tu prendrais le côté où j'ai placé le plus de mes hommes  
-On en a fini avec les titans ici dit-il en observant autour de lui. Vas-y, je me charge de lui dit-il en direction de Mike qui l'accompagnait  
-Comme tu voudras confirma dit le châtain. En passant à coté de Sieg qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans le bâtiment  
-Il est temps d'en finir dit Kenny en jetant son chapeau plus loin signe qu'il prenait le combat au sérieux  
-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux confirma Sieg en se jetant sur lui en même temps que le chef des vampires

* * *

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Livaï fronça les sourcils après avoir fini tous les titans de bas étages qui étaient sur sa route  
-Un problème ? Lui demanda Isabel qui venait d'en finir avec les 2 derniers titans aidé d'Eren  
-Un truc cloche où sont les chefs de clan ? Expliqua-t-il  
-Ils doivent préparer une attaque surprise, restons sur nos gardes confirma la brune. Eren reste bien prêt de nous dit-elle en suivant Livaï à l'intérieur du bâtiment  
-D'accord, confirma-t-il  
Arrivés dedans, ils se sont retrouvé face à face avec l'équipe Farlan, Mikasa, l'équipe, Erwin, Hanji et Mike  
-On a déjà éliminé tous les titans de bas étages ? Demanda Hanji  
-En même temps, ça n'a jamais été eux la plus grande menace expliqua Mike  
-Non, leur nombre ne colle pas réfléchi Erwin  
-Isabel attention dit Eren en l'a poussant alors qu'une horde de titans faillis lui sauter dessus venant d'apparaître des escaliers  
-Voilà la cavalerie on dirait dit Farlan en se préparant au combat  
Mais au moment où tous les vampires allaient sauter sur les titans, une des fenêtres menant à l'extérieur se brisa et Kenny tomba mollement entre les 2 espèces  
-Kenny dit Mikasa en s'accroupissant à côté de son oncle. Kenny répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas  
-Laisse-moi faire dit Hanji en s'accroupissant de l'autre côté du chef des vampires  
-Occupons-nous des titans pendant ce temps ordonna Erwin  
Directement, Farlan, Erwin, Isabel, Mike et Eren lui obéir en le suivant  
-Ce n'est pas bon grommela Hanji  
-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Mikasa  
-Ses blessures sont trop importantes. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir. Il n'était pas encore remis de son dernier combat  
Mais entre les 2 filles à genoux et le reste des vampires qui s'occupaient des titans, Livaï fixait le sol les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il sentit son corps trembler alors qu'une force s'imposait de plus en plus en lui  
-Hanji ça ne sert plus à rien, dit-il d'une voix faible  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda sa cousine en tournant le regard vers lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux  
Une telle force se dégageait de son cousin, qu'elle pouvait presque la voir tandis que ses yeux rouge sang luisait bien plus que d'habitude  
-Je sais soupira Hanji. C'est terminé, dit-elle en ferment définitivement les yeux de Kenny. La direction des clans de vampires vient d'être transmise, dit-elle en se tournant vers Livaï  
-Où est ce bâtard de quatre yeux grommela Livaï. Il va payer, dit-il en se déchaînant  
Face à son excès de rage soudain, Erwin eu juste de temps d'éloigner Eren et Mike, Farlan et Isabel de la trajectoire de leur nouveau chef.  
Le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, et les vampires ont pu voir un Livaï tremblant au milieu du massacre de titans qu'il venait de faire  
-Waouh dit Eren bouche-bé alors c'est ça un chef à pleine puissance ?  
-Non dit Farlan aussi choqué de lui. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun chef de clan Ackerman dégager une telle force  
-Je sens ta présence espèce de bâtard intervint soudain Livaï avant de tourner d'un coup la tête vers un coin de la pièce  
En suivant son regard, les autres vampires ont pu voir un Sieg les yeux écarquillés de peur qui les observait depuis le couloir adjacent.  
-Non dit-il en voyant Livaï approcher de lui. Détacher les otages ordonna-t-il en criant en direction de la cave  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à tous les chefs de clans titans pour retirer les chaînes des nouveaux mordus avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la lourde porte en acier dans leurs dos  
-Bonne chance pour arriver à défoncer une telle porte Ackerman sourit Sieg avant de s'éclipser brusquement avec ses alliés  
-Bordel rugit Livaï en se précipitant au sous-sol pour essayer de tirer sur la porte. Même à pleine puissance, elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres vampires  
-Peut-être que si on essaye ensemble proposa Mikasa en se précipitant vers la porte en acier avec les autres  
-Ça ne marche pas non plus remarqua Mike  
-Alors si on ne peut pas ouvrir la porte, on devrait essayer d'ouvrir un trou dans les murs proposa Erwin. Ils semblent moins costaux  
-On n'a pas le choix dit Livaï en commençant à donner des coups de poing dedans

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la pièce, Petra avait réussi à se positionner sur ses pieds malgré qu'elle restait toujours ligotée à sa chaise. Elle avait ensuite fui au coin de la pièce. Mais elle se retrouvait maintenant coincée à la merci de ses élèves qui marchaient lentement vers elle avec leurs yeux rouge sang luisant et leurs dents pointus qui braillaient dans l'obscurité.  
-Non s'il vous plaît, reprenez vos esprits. Je vous en prie, dit-elle en fermant les yeux effrayés en voyant la main de Jean s'approcher dangereusement d'elle  
-Non intervint brusquement celui-ci alors que sa main tira sur son autre bras afin de le forcer à s'abaisser. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois résister. Les gars, dit-il en se tournant vers les 6 autres. On doit être plus fort que ça. On ne doit pas devenir comme eux  
-Mais ça sent tellement bon dit Sacha en se léchant les lèvres  
-Je ne peux plus résister affirma Connie  
-Non dit Ymir en secouant la tête. Jean à raison, Historia réveilla toi dit-elle en s'adressant à sa petite amie  
-J'ai tellement faim dit la blonde comme envoûtée  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire dit Armin en se stoppant brusquement. On ne peut pas devenir des monstres comme eux. Sacha, Connie dit-il en le tirant en arrière alors qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à la gorge de Petra  
-Marco non le retint Jean en le voyant lui aussi approcher ses dents dangereusement de la peau de leur professeur  
-Comment on peut leur rendre la raison ? Demanda Ymir qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir Historia qui se débattait dans ses bras  
-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix dit Jean en maintenant Marco par la taille. Il va falloir les assommer  
-Les assommer ? Demanda Armin . Mais …  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un bruit sourd le coupa suivit d'un autre et finalement, ils ont tous sursauté en voyant un poing traverser le mur  
-J'y suis retenti une voix de l'autre coté  
-Vite, il faut agrandir le trou ordonna une autre voix alors que plusieurs mains s'activèrent à la tâche. Finalement, le trou fut assez grand pour laisser passer un adulte et Livaï entra le premier suivi des autres vampires  
En voyant la rousse effrayée, mais bien en vie au coin de la pièce, le nouveau chef soupira rassuré  
-Les gars, vous avez su résister sourit Eren rassuré lui aussi  
-Oui, mais ça va plus être le cas longtemps si on n'arrête pas ces 4-là dit Armin en peinant à retenir Sacha et Connie  
-Tenez prenez ça les gosses dit Mike en leur lançant à chacun un sachet de sang  
Sitôt attrapés, ils l'avalèrent tous d'une traite  
Voyant ce spectacle écœurant, Petra écarquilla les yeux  
-je suis désolé pour tout ça dit Livaï en s'approchant d'elle. Mais tu es en sécurité maintenant dit-il en détachant ses liens.  
Maintenant parfaitement libre, elle observa toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce et plus particulièrement, leurs yeux rouges  
-Non dit-elle toujours aussi effrayé  
-Petra, il faut que tu te calmes intervint Hanji en s'approchant doucement d'elle  
-Non répéta-t-elle. Laissez-moi tranquille hurla-t-elle en partant en courant à travers le trou du mur  
-C'est pas vrai soupira Livaï en partant à sa suite  
Mais en arrivant en haut des escaliers qu'elle venait d'emprunter, il se figeât en la voyant se débattre dans les bras de Sieg  
-On dirait que je dois tout faire moi-même soupira celui-ci en plantant ses dents dans la gorge de la rousse  
-Non hurla Livaï en se précipitant vers elle  
Mais quand il réussit à lui arracher de force, c'est une Petra terne et évanouie qui s'écrasa contre son épaule  
-Tu es fini rigola Sieg avant de s'éclipser de nouveau, le sang de Petra luisant toujours au coin de sa bouche  
-Livaï hurla Mikasa en arrivant en courant. J'ai entendu la voix de Sieg. Non dit-elle en se figeant voyant son cousin allonger doucement Petra au sol.  
-Elle respire toujours, dit-il en sentant son souffle  
-Alors il faut que tu la transformes dit Mikasa. C'est son seul espoir de survie  
-Je sais. Seulement, je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça soupira-t-il avant de s'approcher de sa gorge pour y planter ensuite ses crocs, laissant son venin s'écouler dans les veines de Petra  
Pendant ce temps, le reste des vampires avaient fini par remonter eux aussi les escaliers suivis par les nouveaux vampires. Et ils se sont ensuite arrêtés pour observer en silence Livaï retirer ses crocs de la gorge de la rousse.  
-Elle reprend des couleurs soupira Mikasa rassuré  
-Alors ça a marché ? Demanda Eren  
-Oui confirma Livaï. Mais elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain dit-il en se relevant. Hanji je peux te demander de veiller sur elle ?  
-Bien sûr confirma la brune  
-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Demanda Erwin  
-Je sens ces saloperies de titans expliqua-t-il. Il est temps d'en finir avec eux  
-On est avec toi comme toujours dit Farlan approuvé par les autres vampires  
-Nous aussi affirma Jean  
-Non, il est hors de question que vous nous accompagnez. Vous venez à peine de vous transformer, vous ne savez pas gérer vos pouvoirs, ce serait trop dangereux  
-Même si on n'a pas pu se nourrir, on à eu le temps de s'habituer à nos pouvoirs pendant ces quelques jours expliqua Sacha  
-Ouais confirma Historia en traversant la pièce avec sa vitesse vampirique parfaitement maîtrisée. On devrait pouvoir gérer, sourit-elle  
-En plus, on vous sera plutôt utile si vous n'avez jamais réussi à les battre jusqu'ici. Augmenter votre nombre ne fera pas de mal dit Ymir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Pourquoi vous voudriez nous aider de toute façon ? Demanda Erwin perdu  
-Ils s'en sont pris à nous aussi et nous ont forcés à nous transformer expliqua Connie. Ils doivent payer pour ça aussi  
-Et puis votre ami est mort pour nous protéger expliqua Marco en fixant le corps sans vie de Kenny. C'est un juste retour des choses de vous aider  
-Vous êtes sûr de vous les gars ? Demanda Eren  
-Certains confirma Armin  
-Bien soupira Livaï. Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec vous de toute façon, allons-y dit-il en partant à toute vitesse suivis des 6 autres vampires et des 7 nouvelles recrus


	9. Chapter 9

Du côté des titans, Sieg souriait grandement, profitant de la victoire qui pensait lui être assuré maintenant qu'il était sûr d'avoir tué Petra.

-Heu patron intervint Colt. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en fixant un point derrière lui

-On dirait que ça s'approche à toute vitesse constata Annie

-Non dit Sieg en écarquillant les yeux. Les vampires nous ont retrouvé

-Ils sont trop rapide, on n'arrivera pas à les semer constata Bertolt

-On à pas le choix alors constata Reiner. On va devoir les combattre

Ainsi, les 7 se sont mis en position de combat, mais ont encore plus écarquillé les yeux en voyant les 7 nouveaux mordus suivre les vampires

-On suit le plan ordonna Livaï

-Bien dirent les autres

Ainsi, Livaï se posa seul face à Sieg, Mikasa fit face à Annie, pendant que Reiner se retrouva face à Eren, Sacha et Conny, Bertolt fit face à Armin, Mike et Jean, Porco se retrouva face à Erwin et Ymir, Peak face à Isabel et Historia et Colt face à Farlan et Marco.

-On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé jusque-là. Mais il est temps que tu finisses comme la pourriture que tu es dit Livaï en foudroyant Sieg du regard

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda-t-il confiant. Jusqu'ici j'ai toujours pris le dessus sur les Ackerman

-Ne soit pas si fier d'avoir surpassé Kenny en état de faiblesse

-Mais qui te parle seulement de Kenny ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il perdu ?

-Avant Kenny, l'ancien chef des Ackerman a aussi essayé de me faire face. Mais ça s'est mal terminé pour elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ma mère est morte dans un incendie déclenché par les humains

-Oh alors mon plan à marcher beaucoup mieux que je le pensais. Je sais que les vampires sont une espèce bien inférieure aux titans, mais je ne les abaisserais quand même pas au point des humains. Aucunes de ses proies n'aurait pu venir à bout de la moitié du clan Ackerman

-Alors qui ?

-Moi évidemment sourit-il. Lorsque j'ai éliminé l'ancien chef des titans, j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait éliminer votre espèce beaucoup trop parasite et j'ai commencé par cette attaque ou vous avez malheureusement réchappé. Mais maintenant il est temps que votre stupide espèce disparaisse. Parce que ….

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un poing puissant s'écrasa contre son visage le faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin

-C'était toi depuis le début rugit Livaï en se rapprochant de lui

-Bien sur rigola Sieg en se relevant. Je dois avouer que tu as le même crochet du droit que ta mère rigola-t-il en essuyant le filet de sang qui s'échappait entre ses lèvres. Mais comme elle ta faiblesse de vampire te mènera à ta perte. Elle a tout fait pour protéger son fiston et ça lui à coûter la vie rigola-t-il. Votre espèce est perdu rend toi à l'évidence

-Tu crois ça ? Demanda Livaï confiant. Observe un peu autour de toi pauvre abruti

Perdu, Sieg observa alors à sa droite pour voir Colt tomber vaincu au sol, Peak s'écrouler face à l'attaque de Hanji alors qu'Historia la maintenait à sol. Ymir réussir à immobiliser Porco pour que Erwin puisse lui infliger le coup fatal

-Ok je dois reconnaître que vous avez su prendre l'avantage sur les chefs des plus faibles clans. Mais j'ai toujours mes meilleurs éléments sourit-il en fixant Reiner qui venait d'assommer Sacha et Conny, ne laissant que Eren face à lui. Bertolt de son côté venait de plaquer Armin au sol et il maintenait sa gorge ferment empêchant le blond de respirer. Enfin, Mikasa faisait toujours jeu égal avec Annie.

-Ta manière d'utiliser les membres de ton espèce comme des pions me répugne grogna Livaï. Mais je ne leur ferais pas aussi confiance que ça j'y j'étais toi

Face à sa réflexion, Sieg fronça les sourcils en fixant ses 3 derniers alliés. Il put ainsi voir Reiner foncer vers Eren, mais celui-ci parvint à le bloquer et à le plaquer au sol avec une telle force, que le blond fut sonné. Mais Eren ne perdit pas une seconde pour se mettre debout au-dessus de lui avant de le finir ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever.

A côté de ce combat, Armin commençait à avoir un teint mauve à cause du manque d'oxygène. Mais sans que le titan puisse réagir, Jean sauta sur son dos afin de détourner son attention de Mike qui lui porta le coup fatal

-Merci dit Armin en toussant

-Merci à toi dit Mike en l'aidant à se relever tu as permis de nous créer une belle diversion pour l'achever

Enfin, du côté des 2 filles. Mikasa sourit, toute ses années elle avait toujours réussit à surpasser la blonde. Ce n'était pas au moment fatidique qu'elle allait se laisser faire. Alors avec confiante, elle prit l'avantage sur le combat et élimina la blonde une bonne fois pour toute

Choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Sieg écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous les vampires se relever et avancer doucement vers lui

-Tu es fini dit Livaï en tête de son clan

-Non c'est impossible dit-il en tentant de s'échapper mais ce fut sans compter sur Livaï qui le rattrapa bien vite pour l'immobiliser

-Sieg Jaeger, en tant que chef des vampires et suite à tes nombreux crimes mais surtout pour avoir brisé le contrat de non-agression entre vampires et titans, je condamne ton espèce à disparaître avec la mort de son dernier membre restant…. Toi dit-il satisfait en lui ouvrant la gorge d'un coup net et précis. Il observa ensuite le blond se tordre de douleur tout en se vidant de son sang tandis que le reste des vampires se posta à côté de lui

-C'est fini intervint finalement Livaï en observant le corps sans vie de l'homme. Brûlons ces immondices et rentrons chez nous

* * *

Le lendemain, Petra ouvrit les yeux et sa vue prit un instant pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce mais finalement, elle finit par reconnaître autour d'elle ce qui ressemble à une grande chambre spacieuse et richement décoré

-Vous êtes réveillé ? Retentit une voix à sa droite

-Professeur Ackerman dit-elle en observant l'homme assit sur la chaise au coin de la pièce. Ou suis-je ?

-Dans ma chambre répondit-il simplement

-Dans votre chambre ? Dit-elle en rougissant. Est-ce que nous avons …

-Non dit-il directement. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qui a précédé votre évanouissement ?

-Non avoua-t-elle

-Bien je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant avalez ça dit-il en lui lançant une poche de sang

-Mais dit-elle les yeux écarquillé en fixant l'objet dans ses mains. C'est du sang dit-elle doucement avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange dans sa bouche. Comme si ses canines venaient de pousser.

Tremblante elle toucha alors ses dents du bout des doigts avant que des flashs de souvenirs ne lui reviennent en mémoire

-Que m'avez-vous fait dit-elle alors que sa mémoire était complètement revenue

-Je suis désolé soupira Livaï. Sieg t'avait vidé de son sang. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix pour te sauver

-Alors je suis morte ?

-Dans un sens oui avoua sérieusement Livaï

-Oh mon dieu dit-elle en sentant une nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Mais et les élèves et Eren comment vont-ils ?

-Et bien malgré leurs transformations forcées, ils s'adaptent assez bien à leurs pouvoirs avoua-t-il

-Alors je suis devenu comme eux ? Demanda-t-elle en revoyant leurs regards animaux. Donc je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir mon père dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-Pas tout de suite non. Mais une fois que tu te contrôleras, tu pourras retourner parmi les humains

-Comment ?

-En modifiant la mémoire de ton père afin qu'il ne se pose pas de question de ne pas te voir vieillir

-Mais il sera en danger si je l'approche

-Non, plus maintenant. Les titans ont été éliminés

-Bon sang tout est totalement fou dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains

Mais malgré tout, elle sentit la faim lui retourner l'estomac

-Bois dit Livaï. Plus tu attendras et plus se sera difficile

En soupirant, elle finit par ouvrir la poche et quand son nez sentit l'odeur de sang l'envahir, elle ne put pas résister longtemps. Ses pulsions prirent le dessus pour qu'elle engloutisse toute la poche

-J'en veux encore dit-elle une fois fini

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, si tu bois plus de sang humain, tu risques de devenir un titan. Tu dois apprendre à te contenter du sang d'animal à partir de maintenant

-D'accord je comprends. Alors apprend moi dit-elle convaincu

-Doucement, tu viens à peine de récupérer dit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Rien ne presse

-Si justement. Je dois être de retour au lycée avant le mois de juin. Mes élèves ont besoin de moi pour leurs examens

-Quoi ? Demanda Livaï perdu

-Tu l'as dit toi-même non. Si je me contrôle je pourrais retourner parmi les humains et donc reprendre ma vie d'avant. J'aime être prof, je veux continuer mon métier

-Je vois soupira Livaï en laissant tout de même échapper un petit sourire en coin. Malgré sa transformation, sa personnalité ne semblait pas avoir changé et ça lui plaisait.

* * *

2 semaines plus tard,

La forêt au Nord du village des vampires était animée de bruit de combat tandis que tous les nouveaux vampires étaient en entraînement pour contrôler leurs pouvoirs

-Ok les gosses c'est bon pour aujourd'hui annonça Livaï. Allez vous reposer, on reprendra demain à la première heure

-Ah enfin un peu de repos soupira Historia en se laissant tomber épuiser au sol

-Allez vient sourit Ymir en la posant sur son épaule avec facilité

-Attend Ymir rougit la blonde. Je sais très bien marcher toute seule dit-elle en martelant son épaule de coup de poing. Épaule sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la même tâche chez les 2 filles. La tâche d'imprégnation signe que leur relation va continuer au-delà de leur transformation

-Oh oui s'emballa Sacha j'ai trop faim vient dit-elle en attrapant Conny par la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite

-Même transformé t'a pas changé hein rigola le garçon en fixant leurs mains liées sur lesquels leurs tâche d'imprégnation similaire se trouvaient

-Moi aussi je ne suis pas mécontent de rentrer pour me laver avoua Armin en suivant Eren et Mikasa vers la demeure Ackerman

Un peu plus loin d'eux, un garçon châtain observait la tâche sur son mollet perplexe

-Hé Jean intervint Marco en se postant à côté de lui

-Heu oui ? Demanda-t-il en se dépêchant de remettre son pantalon afin de cacher sa tâche

-Tu ne rentre pas ?

-Si bien sur j'arrive dit-il en se relevant pour suivre le brun

Mais dans le sentier menant au manoir, il ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur le mollet du brun habillé en short. Sur celui-ci, était affiché la même tâche que la sienne, même s'il n'avait pas encore osé lui avouer

Mais tandis que tous les ados avaient quittés la forêt, une jeune femme rousse était restée pour observer le chef de clan ranger le matériel d'entraînement

-Tu n'as pas envie de te reposer Ral ? Demanda-t-il en sentant sa présence dans son dos

-Pas vraiment avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas encore fatigué mais est-ce votre cas entraîneur ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton taquin

A l'entende de celui-ci, Livaï esquissa un sourire en coin. Il était heureux que malgré tout leur relation a pu reprendre normalement, même mieux, elle semblait avoir passé un allier car il avait ressenti sa tâche d'imprégnation se renforcer

-Non dit Livaï en se tournant vers elle. Mais si tu veux continuer l'entraînement, je pourrais t'apprendre 2,3 trucs sur ta vitesse

-Ma vitesse ? Pour quoi faire je la maîtrise parfaitement dit-elle en faisant le tour de la forêt en un temps recors

-C'est pas mal je te l'accorde. Mais sera tu capable de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il en faisant le tour du village encore plus rapidement

-Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable dit-elle confiante en partant.

Mais lorsqu'elle réapparu au côté du chef des vampires, elle ne réussit pas à maîtriser son freinage et elle s'effondra au sol, entraînant Livaï dans son sillage.

-Il semble qu'il y ait de l'amélioration à faire constata Livaï couché au sol tandis que la rousse était étalée sur son torse

-Bon d'accord mais avec de l'entraînement ça va le faire sourit-elle tandis que son regard noisette se plongea dans le regard gris de son âme sœur et un frisson les parcouru instantanément tous les 2.

Comme poussé par ses pulsions, Petra se pencha doucement pour finir par sceller ses lèvres à celle Livaï. Et tandis qu'il répondit quasi instantanément à son baiser, ils sentirent tous les 2 leurs marques chauffer et briller.

* * *

1 mois plus tard, Livaï attendait devant le lycée quand Petra fini par en sortir

-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il quand elle arriva à son niveau

-J'ai réussi, j'ai modifié la mémoire de la directrice, des autres professeurs et élèves qui pensent que je n'ai jamais quitté mon poste. Je pourrais donc de nouveau enseigner dès lundi.

-Bien affirma Livaï. Alors maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a effacé la mémoire de ton père sur ta disparition et pour qu'il ne trouve pas ton vieillissement ralenti suspect

Pendant ce temps, les autres nouveaux vampires avaient eux aussi repris leur vie en main. Ymir avait effacé son existence de la mémoire de toutes les personnes vivantes dans le foyer qu'elle fréquentait avant tout ça. Historia avait confié ses grands-parents à des aides-soignants plus compétents qu'elle. Conny avait modifié la mémoire de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas le fait qu'il reste jeune plus longtemps suspect, de même pour Sasha avec son père, Marco avec ses parents et Armin avec son grand-père. Enfin Jean avait décidé de modifier la mémoire de ses parents pour se faire passer pour mort, il avait ainsi expliqué que c'était le seul moyen pour lui qu'il le laisse vivre sa nouvelle vie. Et même si ça avait été dur, en ressortant de chez lui, il se sentit libérer

-Alors demanda Marco qui l'avait attendu devant chez lui comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Libre avoua Jean. Libre de faire enfin ce que je veux dit-il en l'attrapant par le col pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, Petra se trouvait devant sa classe quand la cloche retentit

-Bien dit-elle, nous nous reverrons lundi mais n'oubliez pas de faire les devoirs que je vous ai donné dit-elle à ses élèves qui remballaient déjà leurs affaires

Finalement, tous les adolescents quittèrent un à un la classe et elle se mit à ranger ses propres affaires une fois seule.

Seulement, une petite furie rousse aux yeux gris vint interrompre son geste tandis qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras

-Bonjour maman dit la petite fille de 6 ans en apparence

-Bonjour Hope rigola-t-elle en fixant sa fille

-Papa a dit qu'on allait aller chasser dit-elle enjoué

-Oui mais tu sais que tu dois cacher tes dents devant les humains petits monstre rigola-t-elle en fixant ses canines plus longues que la moyenne

-Je n'arrête pas de lui dire soupira une voix à la porte

-Maman sourit le petit garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux noisette en bondissant des bras de Livaï

-Je vais finir par les attacher soupira Livaï en fixant son fils qui avait en apparence 4 ans, courir partout

-Allez allons dans la forêt, ils pourront se dépenser comme il faut rigola Petra en s'approchant de la porte avant d'embrasser son mari

Plus tard dans la soirée, la famille Ackerman entra dans le manoir des vampires

-Ah enfin vous êtes rentré sourit un petit garçon aux cheveux brun/ rouge en s'approchant d'eux.

-Mike s'ennuyait sans sa meilleure amie rigola Farlan en fixant son fils partir en courant vers le salon avec Hope

-Il y a bien assez de gamin dans cette maison pour qu'il s'amuse non ? Demanda Livaï en retirant son manteau

-Oh oui mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la relation que c'est 2 -là ont intervint Isabel alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon

-Non tata lâche moi soupira Mike en essayent de se dégager des bras de Hanji

-Je ne peux pas tu es tellement adorable dit la brune à lunette

-Allez tante Hanji, moi aussi je veux jouer avec Mike protesta Hope en essayant aussi de la faire lâcher prise

-Oh 4 yeux lâche la grappe aux gosses soupira Livaï en s'affalant dans le canapé

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle soupira-t-elle en déposant son neveu au sol

-Moi je veux bien que tu me porte tante Hanji sourit une petite fille brune coiffé d'une queue de cheval

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange espèce de petit monstre ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse à la fille de Conny et Sacha

-Juste quelques bonbons que tu caches dans le placard dit-elle en souriant

-Hé ! Si Emi peut en avoir alors moi aussi protesta Naoki le fils de Livaï et Petra

-Sûrement pas grogna Livaï sinon tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit

-Oh vous êtes rentré dit Mikasa en entrant dans la pièce avec son fils nouveau-né dans les bras

-T'as une mine affreuse dit Livaï en observant sa cousine

-Les jumeaux ont du mal à faire leurs nuits avoua-t-elle

-Et le gamin il n'est pas sensé t'aider aussi ? Demanda-t-il

-Disons qu'il essaye expliqua Mikasa en observant Eren entrer dans la pièce avec une tête de zombie et leur fille posté dans ses bras

-Ouais d'ailleurs si j'entends encore vos gamins brailler une seule nuit de plus je les étouffe grogna Ymir en entrant dans la pièce. Historia a besoin de se reposer dans son état

-Ymir je suis enceinte pas handicapé soupira la blonde

-Ouais qu'elle bonne idée cette insémination dit Livaï sarcastiquement, comme si on n'avait pas assez de gamin dans les pattes ici. D'ailleurs vous ne vous pressé par trop pour en faire dit-il en s'adressant à Jean et Marco

-Pas de soucis pour ça dit le brun. Il faudrait d'abord qu'on trouve une mère porteuse

-Il peut bien parler soupira Erwin de l'autre côté de la pièce avec Mike et Armin c'est le premier ici à avoir eu un enfant

-Au moins les clans de vampires vont reprendre de l'ampleur grâce à cette nouvelle génération relativisa Armin en souriant


End file.
